She s not a mistake
by Klaine Anderson Hummel
Summary: Cometieron un error del cual ellos creen que ya no quedo, nada de su amor, que un dia tuvieron, pero tal vez una persona los hace ver las cosas de otra manera. Mensiones de (Mpregkurt), Huntbastian, Kurtbastian,ElixBlaine, BadBoy Blaine!. *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Hola!**

**Klainers les he traido una nueva historia es muy diferente a las que he escrito pero no he dejado de pensar en esta idea desde hace un tiempo y por fin quise subirla…, esta historia tiene mucho algodón de azúcar a un qué bueno al principio no lo parece pero lo tendrá.**

**Ahora a leer! **

Se encontraba fumando de bajo de las gradas con tranquilidad mientras observaba a su hermoso en las practicas cheerios hacer lo que hacían hacer ejercicio o no sabía bien ya que era estupideces lo único que lo detendría a ver las ridículas practicas era observar a kurt.

A pesar de que él y kurt habían terminado como amigos no podía dejar de extrañar a kurt sabía que el mismo lo había alejado de su vida pero que podía hacer… seguir fingiendo ¿Que se volvería el chico bueno? Eso jamás estuvo en su mente.

No podía negar que la atracción que sentía por kurt era inexplicable pero no podía hacerle creer que o hacerse creer que nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos podía hacerse a un lado.

Además él es Blaine Anderson el chico malo de la preparatoria Mckinley y no podía cambiar eso y menos por kurt.

"He y , kurt creo que Blaine sigue observándote" le dijo Quinn que hacia el Split y kurt volteo disimuladamente hacia a las gradas donde Blaine se encontraba recargado en las rejas fumando como siempre y si efectivamente lo observaba solo vio como le guiñaba un ojo que lo hizo sonrojar.

Miro a Quinn que sonreía que el hizo lo mismo. Se levantó hacia a la señorita silvester que regañaba a Becky que realmente no le intereso y se acercó a ellas.

"Mmm , señorita silvester podría ir al baño es que…" y no pudo terminar la frace por que la vio asentir. Que sonrió con alegría y comenzó a correr hacia las gradas.

Blaine vio a kurt correr hacia el que rápidamente tiro su cigarro al suelo y lo aplasto mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo acomodándolo más o menos no quería darle una mala impresión a kurt, o si?

"Vienes a todas las practicas no queras incluirte no? " dijo kurt coquetamente que hizo sonreír a Blaine que le acaricio tiernamente su mejilla haciendo que kurt le diera un beso a su mano

Esto a Blaine le molesto que hiciera que dejara de acariciar su mejilla para ponerse una posición de malo que kurt comprendió todo y rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

"Entiendo..." Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse cuando sintió las manos de Blaine abrazar su cintura con fuerza mientras lo jalaba con el debajo de las gradas donde era oscuro que se relajó cuando sintió los besos de Blaine alrededor de su cuello que se mordió levemente sus labios.

"Te he echado de menos, hermoso" Blaine le susurro tan caliente en su oído que sonrió agarrando las manos de Blaine poniéndolas en su entrepierna que Blaine capto rápidamente y sonrió mientras le apretaba delicadamente sacando un sonoro gemido de los labios del castaño.

Blaine comenzó a levantar la camisa del uniforme de kurt para acariciar su estómago que kurt solo frotaba su trasero contra el miembro ya duro de Blaine mientras este seguía susurrándole cosas sucias haciendo que se excitara mas cuando de pronto el moreno metio su mano en el pants de kurt acariciando su vientre cuando sintió la cicatriz de kurt que se quedó helado." Mierda" dijo soltando a kurt que se quedó quieto mirando como Blaine ponía dura su expresión.

"Que pasa?" dijo tocando su cicatriz

"Largo , no quiero verte..." dijo Blaine furioso acomodándose su chaqueta que kurt comenzó a sentir las lágrimas deslizarse sobre sus mejillas.

"Blaine…." Lo llamo de nuevo pero vio a este retirarse mientras veía como prendía un cigarro.

Kurt se quedó parado observándolo caminar que solo se limpió sus lagrimas

Miraba A su nieta dormir con tranquilidad que sonrió viendo lo hermosa que era. No podía negar que se parecía a su hijo como a su yerno claro si ellos la conocieran no podían estar separados de ella. Sabia que habían sido tiempos difíciles para ambos jóvenes en ese entonces pero ella jamás hubiera querido que su nieta estuviera con una familia que no le correspondía por eso ella era su abuela y tenía que ver por ella. Sin importar las estupideces de los chicos.

"Creo que debo irme señorita underwood" Asintió viendo a la niñera de su nieta retirarse que con gusto la acompaño a la puerta para despedirla.

Camino de regreso a la sala mientras cargaba a su nieta del sillón para acomodarla en su cuna cuando sonó el timbre haciendo que la bebe comenzara a llorar que frunció el ceño ¿Daniela que se te olvido? Pensó molesta tratando de calmar a su nieta que no dejaba de llorar solo la cargo en una mejor posición para que pudiera abrir.

Se acercó a la puerta para abrir que quedo sorprendida al ver a la figura de tras de ella que solo Asintió dejándolo pasar.

Kurt se encontraba recostado en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado con Blaine en las gradas de la escuela no sabía por qué había reaccionado a si con él. Tal vez y los rumores eran ciertos tal vez el moreno ya no quería saber nada de él y solo le importaba una cosa "Su reputación" solo pudo sentir un nudo formarse por su garganta que negó abrazándose a sí mismo no podía negar que seguía sintiendo algo por Blaine.

Al siguiente dia caminaba por los pasillos de Mackinley cuando su corazón comenzó a dolerle al ver la Escena más horrible a Blaine besándose con un animador que solo sintió todo su cuerpo debilitarse que solo pudo darse la vuelta comenzando a correr.

Sam que había visto a kurt se molestó mirando hacia a Blaine que tenía arrinconado en su casillero a un animador que solo lo puso furioso caminando a él.

"O sí que harás esta noche?" le decía con cada beso que le daba al chico que solo se sonrojaba más que lo hizo sonreír

"Blaine…" Escucho su nombre que dejo de besar al chico para ver a Sam que estaba detrás de él que frunció el ceño.

"Te recojo al rato, hermosura" le susurro al chico antes de darle un rápido beso para poner su atención en el rubio que ya se había cruzado de brazos con enojo.

"Veo que eres un completo vago" Rodo los ojos comenzando a caminar que el rubio lo siguió mientras salían a la cafetería.

"Cual es asunto que quieres hablar?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en una mesa y Sam lo imitaba

"Que pasa con kurt?" dijo el rubio viendo que Blaine se alzaba de hombros

"Que pasa con mi hermoso?" Sam hizo su mejor cara de perra que Blaine rodo los ojos mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros de una de las bolsitas de su chamarra

"No puedes seguir pretendiendo que tú y kurt ya no tienen nada, porque los vi muy cariñosos debajo de las gradas cuando estaba en entrenamiento" Blaine le dio un calada a su cigarro mientras miraba seriamente al rubio.

"Mira… lo que pase entre mí y él es cosa que a ti te vale…

Fueron interrumpidos por la voz de finn que entraba al lugar con la enana de Rachel que rodaron los ojos.

"He y , chicos que hacen?" dijo el más alto tomando asiento junto a ellos mientras Rachel pedía su orden.

"Si sigues llorando tendré que golpearte a ti que al estúpido hobbit"

Le dijo Santana quien se encontraba limpiándole sus mejillas que estebaban bañadas con sus propias lágrimas .Solo asintió ya que no quería recordar como Blaine besaba a ese animador y como esas manos que algún día lo tocaban con fiereza tocaban otro cuerpo que no era él.

"Lo odio…"Murmuro que santana asintió

"Pero… sin embargo lo sigues amando" La latina le cepillo el pelo ya que el castaño por su lloriqueo se despeino.

"Sabes cuándo nos estábamos besando debajo de las gradas me metió mano y.." Santana lo escuchaba atenta,

"Sintió mi cicatriz y… me soltó diciéndome que no me quería ver..."Dijo volviendo a llorar que santana rodo los ojos aburridamente.

"Tú sabes que tú tienes la culpa de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes y lo sabes…" Kurt no dijo nada ya que realmente él tiene la culpa de lo que paso entre en Blaine y el pero de verdad que se arrepentía y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y decirle que las cosas que hizo no eran su intención, hacerla tal vez si Blaine lo escuchara si tan solo lo hiciera…

Empujaba el carrito mientras iba por los pasillos del supermercado mirando a su nieta que mordía su osito de peluche que sonrió mientras le apretaba su mejilla y arrugaba su carita que negó acariciándosela ya que hasta en eso se parecía a su hijo.

Entraron al pasillo de cosméticos que a su bebe se le iluminaron sus ojitos que rio bajito mientras le besaba su freten cita, Se acercó al maquillaje mientras la bebe jugaba con su osito de peluche decidió bajarla para que jugara tantito mientras ella observaba el maquillaje.

Agarro un Kit de cervezas mientras observa un buen Whiskey que sonrió ya que no sabía cuál elegir si el kit o el whiskey aunque le daba igual de todos modos lo disfrutarían. Esta noche al tener a su invitado le encantaría tener una noche de placer.

De pronto sintió húmedo su pantalón que frunció el ceño volteando a ver qué pasaba cuando vio la hermosa niña que jamás hubiera visto tenía su pelo rubio en forma de caireles pequeños, Sus ojos azules intensamente que lo miraban con ternura que sonrió mientras veía que su manita movía su titi en su pantalón mojándolo completamente que negó mientras dejaba el kit donde estaba y cargaba a la niña.

Sintió una sensación muy linda al cárgala era como si quisiera haber podido hacer esto desde siempre. Como si se perdiera en el mundo de la bebe. Sintió su manita tocarle su mejilla que sonrió. Observando el pequeño rubor que se formaba en sus mejillitas.

"Eres hermosa…" le susurro acariciándole sus caireles

De pronto escucho los gritos de una mujer como loca en todo el centro comercial que solo vio pasar a los policías que los miro curioso.

"Ella es una bebe pequeña… estaba… a un lado mío..."Decía desesperada mientras los policías trataban de calmarla.

Blaine salió del pasillo de licorería a un cargando a la bebe mientras se acercaba a los policías para preguntar que sucedía. Cuando se dio cuenta que los gritos de esa señora provenían de ella.

Miro a su bebe que estaba en los brazos de un chico y al parecer que jugaba con los cordones de su sudadera que sonrió mientras alzaba su vista para ver al chico que cargaba a su bebe cuando se quedó sorprendida.

"Blaine…"

**Nota: Sé que es corta lo sé pero así me gusta dejarlos picados jaja ok no pero les tendré listo el próximo capítulo y también el otro capítulo de Aprendiendo Amarte.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Este capítulo es dedicado a mi amigo Daniel que no sé qué haría sin él, espero y te guste Dany ya que pues te gusta a badboy Blaine pues aquí veras ahora si a tu badboy, Te Kiero mucho.**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_

"Se suponía que no regresarías a lima" Dijo en un regaño que la vio bajar la mirada

"Lo sé, pero tenía que volver…"El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras le daba un sorbo a su café ya que hace tiempo que no tomaba además recibió el regaño de su suegra en el centro comercial por querer comprar cerveza.

"Elizabeth… yo te agradezco todo y..." y no pudo terminar por qué sintió la mano de su suegra tomar la suya acariciándola levemente.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada, recuerdas que Melody es mi nieta" El moreno sonrió mientras sentía un a lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla que Elizabeth noto y negó limpiándole con su pulgar.

"Lo único que pido es que mi hijo…" Blaine soltó su mano con rapidez que Elizabeth entendió bien entonces las cosas entre Blaine y kurt no iban del todo bien como se lo habían dicho.

"Tu hijo… él tiene la culpa de todo!" Escupió el moreno furioso

"Blaine, Ambos cometieron el grandísimo error y…."

"No! , yo quería tener a mi bebe pero…. Él no quería por el "Que dirán"" Dijo gritando haciendo sus dedos entre comillas de pronto su grito hizo que la bebe que dormía tranquilamente en living se despertara llorando que hizo que se arrepintiera, su suegra se levantó con rapidez hacia a la bebe cargándola para tranquilizarla cuando vio a la bebe que traía sus ojitos rojos que solo bajo su mirada apenado.

* * *

Blaine observaba a ¿Su hija? Podía decir eso Ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía llamarla a si después de dos años sin saber nada de ella no podía ahora más que nunca alejarse de ese pedacito de cielo que tenía enfrente de él que lo miraba con carita tierna.

Elizabeth noto la mirada de Blaine en Melody que sonrió acercándose a él.

"¿Quieres cargarla?" preguntó viéndolo negar

"No, no yo no puedo…. Debo irme…" el moreno se levantó con rapidez mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"Blaine…" lo llamo la castaña pero la puerta ya se había cerrado

Blaine se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama mientras miraba al techo y pensaba un poco ya que no sabía qué hacer... Ahora con su suegra de vuelta y lo más importante Melody también, no estaba seguro que hacer…

Lo único que pensaba era como decirle a kurt y hacer que este hiciera caso que dejara de comportarse como un estúpido niño.

Amaba a kurt eso jamás lo podrá negar pero ya estuvo que le castaño se pasara de listo y mas que le restregara en su cara su relación con el maldito suricato.

Además como le decía a kurt sobre Elizabeth y más Su bebita que habían regresado a lima pero qué tal si al castaño le importaba una mierda y le daba igual eso es lo que no le parecía que kurt fuera así.

* * *

Al siguiente día Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de Mackinley cuando de pronto vio a Sebastián recargado en el casillero de kurt y vestía con el uniforme de Dalton que frunció el ceño acercándose a él.

"¿Qué demonios haces en mi escuela" Dijo furioso que hizo reír al chico que solo se cruzó de brazos divertido.

"Vine por kurt…"Le dejo claro Sebastián

"No te quiero cercas de él, no le hables no lo busques..."Amenazo Blaine comenzando a enojarse.

"Kurt no es tuyo desde el día en que te metiste con Eli es obvio que kurt no quiere saber de ti no por nada me busca a Dalton" Blaine apretó sus puños que Sebastián noto se hizo un poco para atrás

"Eso no es asunto tuyo."

"Crees que por que haya tenido una hija tuya crees que él te pertenece?, por dios eso dejo de ser hace tiempo y no me vengas con tus celos ahorita" Explico el castaño divertido por ver a Blaine celoso.

"Kurt es mío…"

"Yo no lo creo..." Blaine lo empujo que Sebastián rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara al moreno que se empujó con el castaño logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Los estudiantes de Mckinley veían a su líder que peleaba con el otro chico salvajemente que rápidamente Tina al igual que Suggar corrieron en busca de ayuda y kurt.

"Aléjate de Kurt" Grito Blaine dándole otro puñetazo mientras Sebastián se cubría aprovecho para darle la vuelta a Blaine quedando arriba, obviamente le doblaba el peso pero esto a Blaine no le importo desde abajo del chico le dio otro puñetazo en la boca del estómago que Sebastián cayo de lado agarrándose mientras Blaine se levantaba y le daba una patada.

"Blaine!, detente!" Grito kurt corriendo hacia a él donde vio a Sebastián en el suelo y vio que sangraba del labio se iba a rodilla que Blaine se lo impidió abrazándose de su cintura con fuerza.

"Suéltame! "Trato de zafarse que Blaine no lo soltó.

Sam como finn al igual que puck levantaron a Sebastián que solo miraba a Blaine furioso. "Te vas A arrepentir Anderson! "Amenazo Sebastián caminando a la salida guiado por Finn y puck mientras Sam veía al moreno que no soltaba a kurt.

"ve A mi motocicleta y espérame ahí" Blaine le entrego a kurt que seguía llorando pidiendo que lo soltaran porque quería ir por Sebastián esto hacia que Blaine hirviera del coraje de ver como lloraba kurt por el estúpido suricato.

Blaine vio al rubio cargar a kurt mientras se lo llevaba y kurt pataleaba solo rodo los ojos mientras sacaba de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y prendía uno, vio a todos mirarlo curiosos.

"Aquí no pasó nada vayan a sus clases! "Grito viendo como todos comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

"¿Qué fue eso, amigo?" Dijo Finn que entraba con Puck que Blaine no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar.

"Blaine! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Pregunto fin que seguía al moreno por los pasillos

Blaine se detuvo dándole una última calada a su cigarro antes de voltear y ver a fin que seguía esperando la respuesta vio a Puck que estaba recargado en un casillero.

"Tu hermano no deja de ser lo que es una zorra" Finn apretó sus puños que Blaine comenzó a reír

"Tú no cantas un feliz cumpleaños" Dijo finn

"Yo soy yo y kurt no es así a sí que se le tendrá que quitar ya sea por las buenas o por las malas" con esto Blaine cedió vuelta comenzando a caminar de nuevo dejando a finn confundido como siempre.

"Blaine tiene razón, finn tu hermano se ha vuelto así"

* * *

"Sam!, por favor déjame ir…"pidió kurt tratando de soltarse pero Sam lo tenía muy agarrado de cintura que frunció el ceño

"No, Blaine me dio órdenes de no soltarte y si te suelto tendré problemas…"kurt se quedó quieto mientras pensaba que hacer con el rubio

""Si me sueltas prometo que santana no volverá a meterse contigo "Susurro kurt viendo la sonrisa de Sam que el rubio iba a soltarlo… escucharon la voz de Blaine

"Sam puedes soltarlo?"kurt rodo los ojos cuando sintió a Sam dejarlo libre obviamente para entregárselo a Blaine parecía un maldito premio o algo solo que era para Blaine.

El rubio se retiró dejándolos solos que kurt trato de irse pero Blaine le tapo el paso arrinconándolo en una esquina que kurt solo bajo la mirada apenado.

"Sabes que estoy furioso verdad?"

"Déjame ir…"pidio kurt comenzando a llorar

"Shh Shh…, kurt no llores" Blaine paso sus nudillos delicadamente por las mejillas del castaño acariciándolas con ternura.

Blaine rompió la cercanía entre ellos y lo beso suavemente disfrutando sus labios dulces que tanto eran su adicción completamente mientras kurt le respondió igual mientras apretaba fuertemente la chaqueta de Blaine ya que este seguía besándolo.

Los besos eran dulces pero de pronto comenzaron a subir de intensidad y el calor era obvio que ya se había subido entre ellos, kurt sentía las manos de Blaine viajar por todo su cuerpo lo único que podía rogar era que nadie los viera pero al parecer a Blaine no le importaba en absoluto.

Blaine apretó levemente las nalgas de kurt haciendo que el castaño soltara un quejidito levemente que sonrió.

"Te necesito…"Dijo en otro quejidito el castaño

"Oh, Baby me gusta cuando hablas a si" Le susurro Blaine parando por completo, que kurt lo miro curioso mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración que al parecer Blaine también.

"¿Quiero preguntarte algo?"Kurt asintió con una hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba Blaine mientras trataba de acomodarse su ropa mientras el moreno solo arrugaba su cara ya que sus pantalones comenzaban a quedarle chicos por su creciente erección que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

"¿algunas vez te has… preguntado qué sería de Melody?" A kurt se le borro sun sonrisa con rapidez que Blaine noto.

"No, no he pensado en eso" Dijo con una mueca mientras Blaine sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta.

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo que pregunto Blaine

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?" Dijo kurt comenzando a enojarse.

"Kurt…"

"No, Blaine!... Ella fue un error del que no nunca podré olvidar "Blaine sintió como mil cuchillos atravesarse en su corazón que le dolía horriblemente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

"Te lo dije además que sería de nosotros con un bebe que no fue planeado y además tenernos de padres?"

"Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mi bebe!" Dijo Blaine furioso mientras alzaba su dedo en dirección a él.

"Pero no lo hiciste y ya! Deja de hablar del pasado" Kurt enojado se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar quería irse lo antes posible cuando escucho el grito de Blaine hacia a él.

"Ella jamás fue un error y no me arrepiento de haberte embarazado" Kurt se detuvo antes de voltear a verlo.

"Yo si me arrepiento "susurro Y con eso el castaño se fue dejando a Blaine en medio del estacionamiento de la escuela

Easy come easy go that's just how you live  
Oh take take take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Blaine comenzó a sentir las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando vio a kurt subir a su camioneta y retirarse.

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
See I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same..

Elizabeth recogía con tranquilidad los juguetitos de Melody que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala que solo sonrió.

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm am numb  
Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where  
you're from  
Bad women bad women that's just what you are yeah  
You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

"Ella fue un error" Las palbras seguian resonando en su cabeza.

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash yes you did  
To give me all your fucking love  
Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Listen babe I would go through all this pain yeah  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same..

Se detuvo en la puerta a un pensativo preguntándose si debía tocar o no "Diablos" Se dijo a si mismo pero toco el timbre con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba su pelo de pronto vio la puerta abrirse que sonrió a un más.

"Blaine, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La escucho decir que se alzó de hombros

"¿Puedo ver a mi hija?"

Elizabeth sonrió tiernamente mientras asintió dándole permiso de que entrara.

A partir de ahora Blaine haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de su hija y lo más importante unir a su familia de nuevo. Por qué kurt era el padre de su hija y sin él no estaban completos.

_**Nota: Fue un poco difícil poder terminarlo ya que pues vienen ideas y se van pero por fin lo termine espero y les haya gustado. La canción es de Bruno mars "Grenade" me gusto escogerla no se estoy loca.**_

_**Review por favor de eso vivo ok no**_

_**Nos leemos Pronto!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Este capítulo contiene Kurtbastian poco pero lo tiene.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

Kurt se encontraba estudiando bueno eso aparentaba hacer ya que pues no dejaba de pensar en Sebastián, Necesitaba ver como estaba su "suricato" quería ver como estaba después de la paliza que Blaine le metió no estaba tranquilo además por culpa de Blaine se encontraba también castigado una semana. Decirle a su padre que por su culpa, se agarró con Sebastián en la escuela esa era una tontería y más que su padre siempre le creyera todo a Blaine. Todavía tenía las palabras de Blaine en su cabeza cuando su padre lo castigo.

"_Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por no verte con él y con otros" Blaine le agarro su mentón delicadamente para darle un beso que rápidamente hizo su cara a un lado. Escuchando la risita de Blaine que solo lo fulmino con la mirada._

Kurt solo suspiro cansado tener que estar un mes sin salir con sus amigos y lo peor no poder ver a Sebastián y sin tener sexo, lo mataba simplemente. Pero estaba decidido que esta misma noche vería como escaparse para ver a Sebastián sin importar lo que Blaine fuera capaz de hacer si se entera solo rogaba que los Warblers no dijeran nada.

* * *

Al dia siguiente acomodaba con Quinn algunos papeles que la Señorita silvester les mando a ordenar, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse y más con quinn que no dejaba de decir que era mil veces mejor que santana eso simplemente lo aburría.

"Bueno santana también es muy buena en todo lo que ordena Sue" Defendió a su Mejor amiga no le gustaba que Quinn se creyera mejor que todos

"Si, como sea Ademes últimamente ha actuado rara, ¿Has visto como mira a brittany?" Kurt negó rápidamente pues no se había dado cuenta de eso.

"No, no me había dado cuenta además que importa ellas son amigas" Dijo con una sonrisa que se le borro cuando vio a Blaine asomarse por la puerta de la oficina de Sue que rodo los ojos y vio que estaba con Puckerman se cruzó de brazos con enojo mientras miraba a Quinn que estaba igual que él.

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto la rubia molesta mientras veía que se alzaban de hombros.

"Molestar" Dijo blaine quien ya se había acercado a kurt posando sus manos en la pequeña cintura del castaño que no dijo nada porque sabía que si le decía algo al moreno este comenzaría a molestarlo y no quería eso.

"Ok" Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros vio que puckerman se ofrecia ayudarle arreglar algunos papeles que solo sonrió.

Mientras tanto kurt sentía las manos de Blaine apretar levemente su cintura que rodo los ojos. Blaine sonrió le encantaba molestar a kurt le gustaba como torcía sus hermosos labios que daban ganas de besarlo.

"Qué? Te burlas de mi porque no saldré un mes de casa?" Dijo kurt seriamente notando la sonrisa burlona de Blaine que lo hizo enojar más.

"Te dije no te quiero ver con nadie y menos con Sebastián"

"¿Por qué?, tu si puedes revolcarte con cualquiera y yo no ¿Por qué? "Volvió a preguntar.

Blaine noto que Quick los había escuchado, le hizo una señal a puckerman para que los dejara solos. El chico del mohack asintió y se llevó a Quinn que protesto que tenían que acabar si no Sue les llamaría la atención pero al ver la mirada de Blaine solo asintió saliendo no antes de dirigirle una miradita rápida a kurt diciendo "Cuídate" vio al castaño asentir.

"Bien estamos solo y ahora?" Blaine lo soltó de su cintura para cerrar la puerta y ver que se quitaba su chamarra de cuero mostrando su playera blanca con cuello V bueno que ya Ni siquiera era blanca ya que tenía escrito" Hell" con pintura de aerosol negra que rodo los ojos.

"Mira kurt aclaremos algo, Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti y no quiero que suceda lo.." lo interrumpió kurt rápidamente

"No volveré a tener sexo sin protección descuida Sebastián también se preocupa por mi" Esas palabras hicieron que Blaine sintiera un inmenso dolor en su corazón.

"Ok, que bueno que tú y el suricato se lleven bien digo una relación abierta-hizo una pausa al ver a kurt bajar la mirada que sonrió – y pues es lo mejor no así no estas atado a alguien" El pelinegro termino de decir mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Sue.

"Detecto celos de Blaine Anderson?" dijo Incrédulo el castaño que Blaine no se aguantó y comenzó a reír haciendo enojar a kurt que lo miro raro ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Acaso tenia cara chiste?

"No, kurt yo ya no te veo como antes-Esto hizo que kurt sintiera que en cualquier momento salieran sus lágrimas pero no fue así decidió aguantarse las ganas de llorar que tenía por las palabras de Blaine

"Otra personita ocupa mis pensamientos día y noche sin parar" kurt no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar Blaine le estaba haciendo daño ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta?.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme sentir mal? ¿Eso quieres?" Grito furioso. Blaine negó rápidamente escuchando los hermosos sollozos de kurt que amaba tanto era ridículo pensar eso pero amaba a kurt llorar y más que su bebita lloraba igual a él.

"Me Fascina hacerte llorar eres igual a ella" Kurt lo miro Raro ¿Ella? Blaine estaba saliendo con una mujer con una Mujer? Esto era demasiado no podía creer.

Kurt no soporto más dándose la vuelta que Blaine le detuvo rápidamente agarrándolo de su brazo que solo se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"Quieres saber quién es esa personita?" le dijo Blaine que kurt voltio y lo miro directamente a los ojos perdiéndose en el color avellana que lo miraban tiernamente. Sintió los nudillos de Blaine pasar por sus mejillas en forma de caricia.

"No tengo idea pero si es una mujer no quiero saber…" Blaine lo miro confundido ¿Mujer? Kurt pensaba que hablaba de una mujer acaso no se explicó bien ya cedió cuenta que no supo explicarse.

"No, kurt escúchame lo que quiero decirte es…" Escucharon la puerta abrirse dejando ver a la Señorita Silvester entrar con Becky que cuando los miro les hizo una mueca.

"Anderson y Hummel ¿Me pueden decir qué demonios hacen en mi Oficina! y Solos? Kurt y blaine se miraron antes de voltear y ver de nuevo a la entrenadora tragando grueso.

* * *

Más tarde Blaine estaciono su carro a un lado de la casa Underwood se apuró a caminar a la puerta necesitaba ver a su bebita más que a nada además Elizabeth le dijo que la vería siempre y cuando estuviera vestido como cuando conoció a su yerno era extraño que aún le dijera eso ya que kurt y el nada de nada pero no le molestaba en absoluto.

Además no podía arriesgarse a que sus amigos lo vieran vestido como lo que era antes un "Nerdy" no podía simplemente no le gustaba que hablaran de el así que por que no salir de casa cuando esta oscureciendo así nadie se da cuenta y al día siguiente seria lo que era Blaine Anderson el chico malo de la preparatoria Mckinley y fin de la historia.

Toco el timbre esperando respuesta vio la puerta abrirse que sonrió que cuando la persona que vio hizo que su sonrisa se borrara por completo y que lo hizo extrañarse de verlo ahí exactamente en la casa de su ex posa.

"Burt?"

Elizabeth miraba a Blaine que vestía como un todo Nerdy sonrió dulcemente recordaba cuando Blaine intentaba que kurt se fijara en él y los pretextos que hacía para tener una excusa de poder ver a kurt recordaban como si fueran ayer.

_**Flash back**_

Regaba su jardín con tranquilidad cuando escucho su timbre dejo a un lado la manguera y se limpió sus manos con su babero mientras entraba a su casa y caminaba a la puerta abriendo con una sonrisa.

"Blaine, ¿Qué estás haciendo Aquí?" pregunto curiosa viendo al chico sonreírle mientras se acomodaba sus lentes rápidamente este gesto la hizo reír bajito vio que traía en sus brazo derecho un par de libros.

"Kurt me pidió venir a ayudarlo con historia… si con historia" Dijo rápidamente el pelinegro comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

"Blaine, está bien descuida pero kurt no está salió con santana de compras dijo que no tardaría ¿Quieres esperarlo?"

"Si" dijo rápidamente el moreno que la hizo reír mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

"Bueno, Blaine siéntete como en casa yo estaré en mi jardín cuidando mis flores" Blaine asintió no antes sin detener a la Señora Hummel.

"Gracias!" vio a Elizabeth guiñarle un ojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

_**Ende Flash Back**_

Sus pensamientos la hicieron volver a la realidad al ver a Blaine hablando con Burt seriamente que decidió levantarse de living para ir ver a su nieta.

"Blaine yo no quise que las cosas fueran así" El señor hummel trato de explicar pero Blaine no quería escuchar que por su culpa kurt había pensado dar en adopción y agradecía que Elizabeth no dejo que sucediera.

"Blaine tú y kurt no eran capaces de ser padres tu sabes que kurt era muy chico para tener un bebe y aún más a la edad de 16 Años cuidarlo y tu tenías 17 en ese entonces no era fácil…"

"Burt, te equivocas yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por Melody yo no arrepiento de haber embarazado a kurt" Dijo Blaine seguro de sus palabras que burt no dijo nada ya que sabía que Blaine tenía la verdad después de todo seguirá siendo su familia a un que él y su hijo no estuvieran juntos ya.

"Me gusta tu forma de hablar directamente las cosas pero… tú piensas muy diferente a kurt y créeme saliste con kurt estuvieron juntos varias ocasiones en mi casa y no quiero recordar sus gritos pero... conozco a kurt como la palma de mi mano y sé que él no piensa en Melody como lo haces tú" Blaine a la vez se sonrojo al oír a Burt decir que los había escuchado tener sexo eso era vergonzoso y mal decirle que kurt definitivamente no quería saber de melodi eso le partía el alma horriblemente.

"Luchare por mi familia porque quiero eso, lo que nunca Llegue A tener y tú lo sabes Burt, Sabes que mi Madre piensa que kurt solo me desgracio la vida y mi padre que no me quiere volver a ver por no ser el hijo perfecto, Si vivo con Cooper pero no es lo mismo ver a tu hermano llegar borracho con mujeres es algo que no me gusta y lo único que ahorita me hace ver todo diferente es Mi hija"

"lo sé, puedo verlo en la forma en la que aceptaste las condiciones que te dio Elizabeth" Blaine dijo señalando su vestimenta que Blaine frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba que pensaran que vistiéndose como un niño bonito cambiaria de nuevo.

"Lo hago por mi bebe no porque yo quiera y si deje también de un poco de mis vicio es por Melody" Burt asintió no quería sacar al demonio de Blaine que traía dentro ya no podía tener una conversación "Normal" con el pelinegro eso dejo de ser desde que sucedió todo con la noticia de que kurt tendría un bebe.

"Ok, Blaine entiendo pero dejare una cosa clara-Hizo una pausa para ver al pelinegro a sentir rápidamente que sonrió levemente para proseguir-"No quiero que kurt sepa que Melody está Aquí y menos su madre"-Con eso fue suficiente para que Blaine explotara.

"No! , kurt tiene derecho de saber de su hija…"Grito Blaine furioso empuñando sus manos que Burt solo suspiro cansado ya que Blaine podría ser un dolor de trasero a veces. E iba hablar pero vio a Su nieta caminar torpemente hacia a ellos mientras vio a su ex posa que la sostenía de su bracito que sonrió aplaudiendo viendo la sonrisita de la bebe. Blaine miro a su hija que rápidamente camino a ella cargándola escuchando su risita que sonrió mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho.

"Sabe que eres su padre" dijo Elizabeth acariciando sus hermosos rulos de su nieta que tenía escondido ya su carita en el cuello de Blaine. Mientras este besaba una de sus manitas. Burt fue cuando cedió cuenta que Blaine tenía razón no podía ocultárselo a kurt pero a veces el castaño era demasiado grosero con el mismo Además de que Blaine le dijera que la pelea que tuvo con Sebastián fue por culpa de kurt Amaba a su hijo pero no quería que Blaine tuviera problemas por él. Y kurt era grosero diciéndole que si acaso era Blaine su hijo más que él.

"Blaine si quieres que kurt vea a Melody tendrás que cambiar completamente ya no quiero al chico malo una vez más" Murmuro Elizabeth mirando a burt que asintió mientras blaine rodaba los ojos.

"No puedo…" Dijo el pelinegro entregándole a la bebe mientras se quitaba sus lentes mientras burt lo miraba curioso.

"Tú no eres así y lo sabes el hecho de que ustedes tuvieran una mala relación no significa que tu vida será así que paso con nuestro "Nerdy" eh, Aquel chico a un así fuera tan solo 10 minutos viera a kurt con el pretexto de decirle que se olvidó de algo…" Elizabeth fue interrumpida por Blaine

"Entiendo pero no soy ese niño perfecto que fui algunas vez… Soy Blaine Anderson y nadie lo va a cambiar "Con eso Blaine se dirigió a la salida que burt lo detuvo. Que Blaine solo asintió.

"Descuide no diré nada…" susurro saliendo mientras burt miraba Elizabeth que tenía su cara triste.

"Ya se le pasara" la castaña asintió

* * *

Caminaba directo a su habitación con una mueca en el rostro ya que no aguantaba su cuerpo después de la maldita paliza que le metió Blaine se sentía un poco adolorido todavía a pesar del que el doctor le había dicho que no tenía nada grave le molestaba no poder tener que tener una vacaciones para no estar en Dalton y soportar todo lo que su nuevo "Líder" dijera, estaba un poco molesto con Hunter de que muy gracioso dijera que él no tenía el potencial de ser un líder y eso le molestaba tener que decirle que él se ocuparía del resto de los Warblers ya que el no pudo llevarlos a la victoria solo por doblegarse a un chico gay que apenas aceptaba lo que era y obviamente hablaba de Karosfky a un que hunter no lo conociera decía que era una estupidez.

No estaba contento pero había una cosa que hunter le atraía y esa cosa era su carácter aunque el mismo no aceptara que se parecían, Sabia que en el fondo eran iguales pero el Rubio era muy protector de sí mismo y no aceptaba que hubiera alguien igual a él.

Solo frunció el ceño al recordar se detuvo en frente de su habitación sacando su llave para abrir cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entrecerrada que se sorprendió ya que el juro que había cerrado su habitación.

Entro con cautelosa ya que no quería hacer ruido para no asustar al ladrón lentamente movió su mano para prender la luz cuando d pronto vio a kurt sentado en su cama que al parecer lo esperaba.

"Kurt!, ¿Qué estás haciendo Aquí?" pregunto viéndolo levantarse vio que traía una hermoso abrigo negro Brilloso no muy diamantino pegado a su cuerpo que solo se mordió su labio inferior lentamente ya que llegaba a provocarlo.

"Quería verte" Susurro kurt mientras miraba a Sebastián que serraba la puerta detrás de el

"No quiero tu lastima… Así que puedes irte de donde llegaste" dijo Sebastián quitándose su blazer con tranquilidad para después aflojarse su corbata que kurt sonrió acercándose a él para ayudarlo. Sebastián se dejó mientras miraba a kurt.

"¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres?" Kurt alzo su mirada encontrándose con la mirada confusa del castaño que sonrió tiernamente uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso lleno de ternura.

El beso era a la vez tranquilo y suave para kurt era lindo poder sentir que por una vez se sintiera que era querido mientras Sebastián sentía un hormigueo difícil de descifrar cada vez que estaba con kurt. Sebastián se separó un poco de los labios del castaño no antes sin susurrarle en su oído.

"Te Quiero, kurt" dijo Sebastián besándole su cabeza.

"Y yo A ti"

Mientras tanto No se habían dado que Jeff había observado todo sabía que no era correcto espiar pero ver al Ex novio de su mejor amigo entrar a la habitación de Sebastián y después escuchar "eso" no le gustaba eso tenía que decirle Blaine. Que kurt se había escapado de su casa para venir y ver a Sebastián ojala y kurt lo perdone pero Blaine era su amigo y lo seguirá siendo después de todo.

_**Spoilers: "No puedo creer acaso te estas enamorando de Sebastián?" dijo Santana curiosa.**_

"_**Te lo advertí que no quería verte con el!" Grito furioso asustando al castaño.**_

"_**La niña es idéntica a él, eso no lo pueden ocultar" dijo que vio a Blaine rodo los ojos**_

"_**Que?" voltearon con rapidez viendo a kurt que los miraba curioso "Que Niña?"**_

_**Nota: Que piensan de kurtbastian es que no pude dejar de escribir sobre ellos ya que adoro esa pareja pero soy fiel a klaine, otra cosa la niña aparecerá un poco menos ya que pues Blaine está pensando sobre lo que hablo con burt y él quiere que kurt sepa de ella bueno no será muy fácil que digamos bueno ya no digo nada más.**_

_**Espero sus Review**_

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4-

_**Les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios me hicieron llorar de verdad, gracias por su apoyo y por sus hermosas palabras, prometo que no los defraudare para nada, cuando suba las otras historia yo les avisare sin falta, Les dire que ya encontré beta ya solo falta poder decirle cuando le daré los capitulo y eso es gracias a **__**tsMeAgaiin**__** que se ofrecio ayudarme se lo agradesco mucho solo necesito quedar bien con ella, discupen si encuentras errores, pero ya eran demasiadas las amenazas jajaaj ok no pero no los podía dejar sin leer… **__** de nuevo muchas gracias!**_

_**Ahora con la historia no cambiare nada pues tienen razón está bien así, diré algo habrá Kurtbastian y tal vez un poco de Blaine con Eli y un chico que apenas introduciré en la historia pero no se preocupen como dije soy fiel a klaine y necesitamos un poco de drama, Más adelante habrá Flash back sobre qué fue lo que realmente paso durante el embarazo de kurt, dire algo rápido recuerdan como fue Puck con Quinn en la primera temporada bueno no será lo Mismo pero mi Blaine no fue de apoyo con kurt por algo kurt es así con él.y sobre Melody kurt tendrá que recapacitar y ningunas del club glee lo hará entrar en razón será de la persona que más espera. Okis ya dije suficiente jaja ya no los entretengo y a leer!**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

Blaine entro a su departamento con tranquilidad…. Mientras dejaba en la cómoda, sus llaves cerrando la puerta de tras de el… y después caminar al sofá, dejarse caer en el… hizo una mueca al ver ropa interior de mujer en el suelo vio un par de cervezas tiradas que frunció el ceño; Esa era Una de las cosas que odiaba de Cooper, sentía que porque era el mayor de los Anderson creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera. A Blaine no le gustaba eso de su hermano lo odiaba. Estaba cansado de tener que llegar a su departamento y ver este tipo de cosas e incluso conocer a cada chica diferente si su hermano era un mujeriego.

Suspiro cansado… mientras se quitaba su pajarita rápidamente al igual que se despeinaba dejando sus rulos caer por su frente no podía arriesgarse a que Cooper lo viera así. Sabía que su hermano siempre lo utilizaba de bufón y más si lo veía vestido como un "Nerdy" no quería tener que Discutir con Cooper una vez más.

De pronto… escucho risas que rodo los ojos, No podía creer que Cooper trajera de nuevo a varias chicas. Miro como las llevaba a la puerta, vio a una de ellas que volteaba su mirada hacia el que tuvo que mirar hacia a otro lado, ya que había veces que esa misma chica venia al departamento y no dejaba de mirarlo... Eso lo incomodaba.

Había ocasiones que la chica se le insinuaba y era obvio que el jamás le iba hacer caso eso, Él era Gay y era imposible que la chica no entendiera eso.

Cooper noto la mirada de Brenda en su hermano que comenzó a enojarse, Se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Blaine las veces que venía o cuando Blaine estaba y eso no le gustaba para nada sabía que Blaine se sentía acomodo y comprendía a su hermano. Tenía que de tener esto o si no Blaine seria grosero con la chica y tampoco quería que se comportara de esa forma cuando trajera a sus invitadas y más a Brenda.

Antes de Cooper dijera algo vio a Blaine levantarse del sofá… pera retirase a su habitación que sonrió. Así no tenía que hacer algo para no ser también grosero en pedirles que se fueran de su departamento solo vio la mirada triste de Brenda que sonrió a un más.

Blaine se encontraba mirando una revista o eso aparentaba hacer ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hablo con burt. Sabía que el señor Hummel tenía razón en varias cosas, kurt era kurt y no iba dejar de ser lo que era el castaño; Tenía razón kurt se comportaba todavía como un niño estúpido eso era. No podía negar que tanto kurt y él se habían lastimado horrible; El engañándolo con Eli como kurt con Sebastián. Él sabía que odiaba a Sebastián y que no podía verlo en pintura pero al saber de su engaño con Eli, kurt le pago con la misma moneda y no solo una vez… fueron varias veces…., No, podía olvidara a kurt ese era un hecho pero…. Le era difícil hacerlo kurt era tan hermoso que simplemente lo volvía loco y celoso al ver a otros chicos mirarlo de la misma forma que él lo veía. Eso no le gustaba, odiaba sentirse así en la manera en como Amaba a kurt era tan fuerte este sentimiento que no podía con él, pero… kurt ya era el pasado y lo sabía por eso el mismo decidió hacerse solo amigos y si se refería a amigos podía ser con derechos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados, cuando escucho sonar su celular que frunció el ceño; ¿Quién sería? se preguntó a sí mismo. Miro la pantalla de su celular donde vi que era un mensaje de Jeff. Lo puso curioso ya que le dijo a Jeff que solo lo llamara cuando… "Mierda" dijo furioso mientras abría el Mensaje.

"_**Kurt, está en Dalton con Sebastián, tienes que venir ya!"**_

Pero sabía que kurt, ahora si lo iba a conocer… por que no quería verlo con el maldito suricato.

* * *

_**{DALTON ACADEMY}**_

"Deberás que "eso" te hace sentir celoso?"

"Soy nuevo en todo esto, Recuerdas? " Dijo acariciándole levemente su cabello.

"Pero sinceramente-bromeo kurt- Estas Enamorándote de Hunter?-¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?"

"No hay competencia"

Kurt se quedó quieto al oír a Sebastián decir...

"No parece justo" susurro el castaño con su rostro recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de Sebastián escuchando su respiración.

"Te Amo…" lo escucho decir que kurt sintió su corazón alterarse al oírlo, Era la Segunda vez que le decía que le quería, Sebastián a veces podía ser muy protector de sus sentimientos y no le era fácil demostrarlos.

"y yo a ti…" Dijo kurt suavemente sintiendo sus manos apretar su cintura levemente.

"Lo se…." Susurro Sebastián tranquilamente que hizo sonreír tiernamente a kurt quien lo abrazaba fuertemente permitiéndose no dejarlo ir nunca.

Escucharon tocar la puerta haciendo que se miraran curiosos de pronto escucharon su voz que kurt se asustó.

"oh, dios" se tapó la boca.

"Sebastián! , sé que kurt está contigo!" Grito Blaine, dando fuertes golpes a la puerta mientras Jeff como david y wes veían a su líder enojado a pesar de que Blaine ya no estaba con ellos seguía y será siendo y lo verían como su líder.

Sebastián como kurt comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Kurt sabía que Blaine furioso y Sebastián también se armaba la guerra y no quería eso. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer el moreno y no quería que sacara su demonio, no con Sebastián que él pobrecito estaba todavía lastimado.

"Kurt!" Grito Blaine, dándole otro golpe a la puerta, Los chicos vieron a varios estudiantes salir de sus habitaciones para ver qué pasaba el pasillo estaba lleno de ellos. "Mierda, mierda, mierda…" Dijo Jeff al ver a su novio acercarse a ellos con los brazos cruzados de enojo que solo trago grueso.

¿Blaine, Que demonios estás haciendo en Dalton?" Pregunto Nick curioso mientras veía a Blaine volver a pegarle a la puerta sin hacerle caso omiso.

Sebastián rodo los ojos mientras abría, viendo a un Blaine furioso que rio sarcásticamente. ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo cuando sintió las manos de kurt abrazar su cintura que solo sonrió acariciando sus manos. Mientras Blaine no podía creer lo que veía, Kurt estaba feliz con él podía ver esa mirada que empuño sus manos mientras jaloneaba a kurt.

"Suéltalo!" Sebastián dijo parándolo mientras Jeff se metía que eso Nick no se lo permitió, pues lo detuvo agarrándolo de las manos. Que lo miro asintiendo.

"Kurt, No me hagas llevarte por las fuerzas as i que despídete de tu capricho" Dijo Blaine notando sus celos en cada palabra.

"No, él no es un capricho como lo fuiste tú" Kurt se tapó de nuevo la boca, que Blaine sintió horrible viendo a todos susurrarse entre ellos que hirvió de coraje. Sebastián no podía creer tampoco que dijera eso.

"Sebastián yo creo que kurt debe irse ya!" todos miraron a hunter ya que no se habían dado cuenta que se había acercado a ellos.

Kurt miro a Sebastián asintiendo levemente mientras le plantaba un beso en la boca apasionadamente que Blaine no soporto más y lo jalo hacia a él, llevándoselo a regañadientes. Sebastián solo los vio irse mientras los warblers los seguían vio kurt voltear y mirarlo tiernamente que sonrió pero cuando miro a Hunter se le borro.

"¿Me podrías explicar qué demonios fue eso?

Nick solo veía a Blaine demasiado furioso y eso no le gustaba miro A David y Wes que hablaban entre ellos diciendo que fue mejor que Jeff le avisara a Blaine que rápidamente miro a Su novio.

"¿Así que tu llamaste a Blaine diciéndole que kurt estaba aquí con Sebastián!, eres un chismoso" lo regaño mientras salían de Dalton hacia al estacionamiento viendo a Blaine como agarraba las mano de kurt fuertemente mientras caminaba a su carro.

"Tenía que hacerlo no me gusta que Blaine sufra"

"Oh, por dios… Blaine sufriendo por kurt eso ni tú, te lo crees el que debería de sufrir es kurt" dijo enojado mientras veía a kurt meterse al carro de Blaine, mientras este se despedía de David y wes.

"Jeff, al rato en nuestra habitación hablaremos de esto" dijo Nick enojado.

"Si, Amor..." respondió el rubio. Blaine se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que Se miraron curiosos ya que pues estaba furiosos y ahora feliz?, nadie lo entendía.

"Gracias, por avisarme Jeff?" el rubio asintió incomodo al sentir la mirada de Nick amenazante que trago más duro. "Espero que no, le hagas nada a kurt" Blaine sonrió falsamente. Kurt rodo los ojos mientras observaba a Blaine despedirse de los Warblers, Frunció el ceño; parecía un niño castigado, solo bufo.

* * *

**"**_Te lo advertí que no quería verte con el!" Grito furioso asustando al castaño._

"Tú no me dices con quien estar!" kurt dijo para después hacer un puchero.

Blaine lo jalo hacia él, haciendo que soltara un quejido al sentir las manos de Blaine, apretar su brazo fuertemente. "Auch" - "Acaso, él es más hombre que yo?" Blaine dijo para después lanzarlo a la cama, que lo hizo hacer una mueca de dolor ya que si le había dolido. Lo vio comenzando a desabrocharse su pantalón con rapidez que lo miro raro. ¿Qué haces?" pregunto sintiendo como le abría sus piernas bruscamente. "Hay!" se quejó de nuevo. Antes de que Blaine intentara hacer algo se escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse dejando ver a Cooper "Wow…. ¿Qué haces Aquí kurt? dijo mirando al castaño que se levantaba con rapidez de la cama, acercándose a él. "Llévame a mi casa, Blaine me quería violar?

"¿Qué?" Grito Cooper

"No, no Cooper eso no es cierto" de defendió Blaine que kurt comenzó a llorar "Mierda" pensó Blaine ya que sabía que esto no era bueno. "Quiero ir a casa, por favor…" pidió kurt abrazándolo. "Por qué no le dices a Cooper…" intento decir pero fue callado por su hermano. "No, hables" Kurt sonrió malvadamente mientras salía con Cooper de la habitación y Blaine los seguía enojado porque Cooper pensaba que kurt decía la verdad, bueno tal vez si pensaba forzarlo pero no era para tanto.

Cooper sabía que no era verdad, lo que kurt decía, Blaine era incapaz de hacerle eso pero tenía que seguirle la corriente a kurt ya que pues quería mucho al castaño y además le gustaba hacer enojar a su hermano defendiendo a kurt como siempre.

* * *

_"_No puedo creer, acaso te estas enamorando de Sebastián?" dijo Santana curiosa, mientras se tapaba la boca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de los labios del castaño.

"No estoy seguro" Dejo claro mientras caminaba hacia su casillero que sin duda la latina lo siguió.

"Kurt, que pensara blaine de esto?" Kurt se alzó de hombros mientras abría su Locker.

"No me importa"

"Santana!" la latina escucho su nombre que rápidamente voltio mientras kurt se miraba al espejo. Miro a Becky correr hacia a ella, frunció el ceño; cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Murmuro molesta.

"Brittany quiere verte en el auditorio" Santana embozo una hermosa sonrisa que kurt jamás la había visto en ella de pronto recordó las palabras de Quinn "¿has visto como mira a Brittany?" siguió mirándose al espejo para disimular que no oía nada. Santana asintió mientras becky se retiraba, voltio para ver a kurt que seguía mirándose al estúpido espejo que rodo los ojos "Lady hummel, Iré al auditorio nos vemos ahí" kurt asintió rápidamente

Entro rápidamente al auditorio esperándola ver con una sonrisa que esa sonrisa se apagó cuando vio que el que la esperaba era Blaine y no Brittany , camino hacia a él con curiosidad.

"Si querías verme, no tendrías que haber mentido sobre que ella, quería verme" dijo mirando además que asintió y se recargaba en el piano.

"Necesito tu ayuda" Santana se quedó un poco confusa acaso ¿Blaine Anderson, estaba pidiendo su ayuda? Esto sería divertido.

"Ayuda? Tu a mí?" pregunto para asegurarse que era realidad y no un sueño.

"Regreso Elizabeth, la madre de kurt"

"Oh, dios… con la bebe?" Blaine asintió mientras se pasaba una mano por su rostro en forma de preocupación. Santana miro a Blaine que estaba un poco ¿preocupado?

"Viste a tu hija?"

"Si, es muy hermosa"

"La niña es idéntica a él, eso no lo pueden ocultar" dijo que vio a Blaine rodar los ojos, Santana sonrió, Estaba segura que Blaine quería algo, no por nada, mandaba a Becky a mentirle y decirle que quien la quería ver era la rubia cuando la realidad era otra. Necesitaba saber por qué?

"¿Qué quieres de mí? , no me digas que sexo, porque es obvio que no sucederá y…."

"Ni lo sueñes" termino Blaine haciéndola reír.

"Quiero que kurt conozca a Melody, y tú me ayudaras" Santana alzo una ceja intrigada.

"Yo, ¿Por qué yo?, Estas loco? yo no voy hacer eso si él, no quiere saber de ella es… porque nunca la quiso y tú lo sabes, además…."

"Sé que estas Enamorada de Brittany" Grito Blaine haciéndola callar con rapidez.

"¿Qué?"

"Oh, por favor no te hagas la tonta conmigo, Así que harás que kurt quiera ver a la niña o yo Abro mi boca…" Santana e iba a protestar pero escucharon su voz. "Que?" voltearon con rapidez viendo a kurt que los miraba curioso "Que Niña?, Blaine miro a kurt furioso, no estaba contento con el de todos modos además que ganaba con decir ¿Qué niña? Cuando sabe que hablan de su hija. Santana estaba confundida acaso ¿Kurt, se estaba haciendo el que no escucho bien?

"Por dios, sabes de que hablábamos de ella" Kurt suspiro cansado ¿Hasta cuándo, Blaine dejaría en paz el tema?

"te dije, que no quiero hablar de eso, Blaine!" dijo molesto caminando hacia ellos.

"Pues lo hablaremos, te guste o no?" Blaine lo jalo del brazo haciendo que tomara asiento en el banquito del piano. "No, yo no quiero" Dijo e iba a llorar como siempre pero Blaine lo miro amenazante que se detuvo las ganas de llorar. Lo vio arrodillarse para después poner una de sus manos en sus piernas que miro a santana que se alzaba de hombros ya que ella tampoco, sabía que hacia Blaine, ¿le pediría Matrimonio?, Pensó curiosa.

"kurt, baby… yo quiero decirte esto… porque yo… no puedo sin ti y Necesito decirte esto… ¿No quieres conocer a Nuestra bebe a Melody?, No quieres ver el pedacito de cielo que me diste? ¿tu angelito a nuestro angelito ?" Susurro Blaine besándole sus manos con delicadeza que kurt se soltó rápidamente. ¿Ver a Su hija? Jamás estuvo en sus planes, su padre le prometió que una vez que diera a luz nadie lo obligaría a verla, Y no quería conocerla no aun o tal vez nunca. No estaba listo todavía y menos querer conocerla, No, no quería eso simplemente no podía.

Blaine vio la mirada de kurt tan fría que lo hizo preocuparse, no quería que kurt dijera que no, Él no podía solo no sin él, Necesitaba a su cielo, a su hermoso para poder saber que hacer… ya que él tampoco sabía cómo comportarse con un bebe, sabía que kurt tampoco pero él quería que jnutos aprendieran. "Ella no es mi hija, Ni siquiera recuerdo darla a luz" Blaine comenzó a sentir su corazón derrumbarse que empuño sus manos que Santana lo calmo.

"Kurt, Como puedes decir eso "Santana lo regaño

"Eso era todo" Dijo fríamente empujando a Blaine lejos de él.

"Kurt…., por favor…." Pidió Blaine comenzando asentir las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas esto hizo que santana sintiera que las suyas saldrían en cualquier momento al ver a Blaine así y lo peor ver a kurt que estaba como si nada.

"Si, quieres un padre para ella, Busca a Eli que con gusto lo será como cuando te abrió las piernas" con eso kurt se retiró dejándolos solos y confundidos; No sabían cuál era la actitud del castaño y menos Blaine que no entendía por que había nombrado a Eli.

Santana no sabía si decirle a Blaine, sobre el crush que tenía kurt con Sebastian, porque era lógico que era un crush no creía que estaba enamorado del suricato. Pero tenía que mentir para que Blaine se pusiera las pilas y dejara que kurt hiciera lo que quisiera, a partir de hoy lo ayudaría a que kurt les diera la oportunidad de prestarse de ver a su hija.

"Creo que kurt, está enamorado de Sebastián"

"Ya no me importa es más… lógico, que no quiere saber de ella, no puedo hacer nada saldré adelante con mi hija sola y con su abuela2 con eso Blaine dejo claro todo pero Santana no se daría por vencida a veces odiaba a Blaine por molestar a kurt pero también lo quería mucho así que así se tenga que hacerle la vida de cuadritos a kurt lo haría, el castaño tenía que recapacitar y que más con la ayuda de Snixx.

_**Nota: Acepto amenazas jajaja ok no cualquier duda ya saben que pueden preguntarme deje el link de mi Facebook como twitter en mi perfil así que no duden en decirme. **_

"_**Una pregunta que me hicieron era que si Kurt sabia de su bebe y si amaba a A Blaine" Bueno la responderé…**_

"_kurt, como se dieron cuenta, él no quiere ahorita por lo menos saber de ella y si el ama a Blaine pero digamos que a ambos le gusta lastimarse y eso lo pueden notar"_

_Me dijeron sobre KurtBastian "Bueno, kurt siente ahorita que Sebastián es todo para él, pero digamos que también mi Sebastián no es como imaginamos. Creo que si me entendí o si no ya saben dónde encontrarme jaja_

_Otra cosa habrá Sebklaine en el próximo capítulo _

**_Spoilers:_**

**_. "Sebastián, quiere un bebe" Vio a la rubia Negar "A Blaine no le gustara eso" Santana solo escuchaba a kurt a tenta sin decir una sola palabra ya que era estúpido._**

**"_Sebastián te dijo eso? , Porque, no simplemente no hacen un trio y así tienes un bebe de ambos" Kurt la fulmino con la mirada"_**

**"__****Quiero sentirlos a ambos, dentro de m**í, Por favor…"dijo con una voz demasiada caliente que Blaine sintió su miembro endurecerse al escucharlo hablar así.

**_¿Porque camina raro? dijo curiosa que Santana rodó los ojos, Quinn poco a poco sonrió recordando y mirando a la morena cómplice y diciendo al mismo tiempo "El trio" comenzaron a reír_**

_**Espero sus Review de eso vivo jajaja ok no.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Klaine Anderson Hummel**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola!**_

_**De verdad siento a ver tardado mucho pero me castigaron quitándome mi lap, y ya saben cómo son las mamas jaja pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, así que les diré una cosita. Seeeee, que dije que habría el trio Sebklaine.**_

_**Pero recibí mensajes que no querían eso que no les gustaba y la forma de kurt y toda me hicieron bola por completo, borre algunas cosas que ya había escrito pues no quiero que no les guste la historia y entonces pues decidí solo hacer un Semi-Sebklaine corto y rápido.**_

_**La buena noticia es que el capítulo, además de que es largo tiene: Klainexxx así como leen … también quería decirles que he vuelto a subir *Aprendiendo Amarte* no la borrare la continuare y de verdad… lo siento seee que muchos no querrán leer por miedo a que la borre pero no pasara eso.**_

_**Otra cosa quiero que sean totalmente honestos conmigo sobre la historia She´s Not A Mistake de verdad, y ya ahora si… en el siguiente capítulo se explicara todo lo que sucedió con klaineMpreg.**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

Capítulo 5

Kurt salió de la escuela con rapidez para después correr… hacia su camioneta, comenzó a manejar comenzando a llorar, porque le era difícil no aceptar lo que Blaine decía? lo habían destrozado sus palabras tan tiernas… hablándole de su bebe. ¿No quieres conocer a Nuestra bebe a Melody? ¿Tu angelito a nuestro angelito?".

Eso simplemente lo destrozaba el jamás había querido dar en adopción a su bebe pero… sabía que Blaine y el no eran materiales para ser padres… en primer lugar el jamás pensó embarazarse y menos a la edad 16 años, era estúpido pero… él tuvo la culpa por no haberse cuidado cuando durmió con Blaine y menos el moreno no se había tomado la molestia de haberlo cuidado.

Ese día solo era sexo entre ellos, se necesitaban el uno al otro, sus besos eran tan apasionados y devorantes a la vez que era difícil preocuparse por tener protección, Blaine quería hacerlo suyo de una vez y él quería que Blaine le hiciera suyo ya de una vez, ambos estaban tan urgidos que nunca se preocuparon por las consecuencias.

* * *

Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en kurt, no creía como kurt pudiera ser tan frio con respecto a su hija no entendía su forme de ser y estaba comenzando asustarse él no podía olvidar a kurt nunca… le era muy difícil hacerlo pero nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar de parecer a kurt, y sabía que kurt tal vez también pensaba en el o en Melody, no podía negar que sentía su cuerpo responder cada que encontraba a kurt condenadamente sexy y todavía Recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer que había hecho el amor con kurt, porque eso era lo que habían hecho.

_**Flash back **_

Se besaban con delicadeza y ternura a la vez que estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso pues quería tocara kurt realmente quería hacerlo pero…. Sentía un poco de pena, no estaba seguro si era porque estaba tan excitado o porque necesitaba que el castaño se diera cuenta de su estado.

Kurt se separó del beso mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Blaine, quien lo miro curioso que sonrió agarrando su mano que el moreno rápidamente se levantó sin soltar la suave mano de kurt, siguiéndolo a la habitación del castaño. Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de ellos…mientras veía a Blaine quitarse su pajarita que sonrió.

"Kurt…"Dijo con dificultad viendo al castaño desvestirse lentamente mostrándole su hermoso cuerpo, Estaba seguro que se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo y kurt lo era todo para él, No estaba arrepentido por lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Kurt se acercó a él sensualmente, sintiendo como era empujado levemente haciéndolo caer a la cama. Jalo a kurt hacia a el besándolo suavemente mientras agarraba su cintura y lo sentaba en él, Los besos eran dulces y delicados a la vez pero de un momento a otro se volvieron más apasionados más necesitados era como si nunca se hubieran besado, Blaine viajaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de kurt, necesitaba tocarlo sentirlo… siempre había fantaseado como sería el castaño desnudo y ahora que lo tenía para el solo… se dio cuenta que es mucho más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado.

"Te gusta…"susurro el castaño sintiendo las manos de Blaine acariciar su cuerpo con urgencia como si nunca hubiera tocado un cuerpo, vio al moreno que se sonrojo furiosamente. "Me encanta" kurt sonrió comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón con rapidez mientras él seguía besándolo. Kurt se bajó de Blaine para desvestirlo completamente quien no protesto ni nada por el estilo ya que le gustaba que kurt fuera el que tomara el control, Amaba eso… poder ver a kurt que no estaba arrepentido por estar a punto de tener relaciones con el "Nerdy" De Dalton Academy.

Miro el miembro duro y excitado del moreno que solo se mordió su labio delicadamente mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, Blaine se sonrojo demasiado al ver la mirada de kurt en su miembro y kurt lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

"Eres un chico muy grande…" susurro comenzando a masturbarlo con delicadeza tampoco quería ser brusco ni nada quería hacerlo sentir bien y el quería sentirse bien en complacerlo.

Gimió sonoramente… al sentir la suave mano de kurt mastúrbalo con mucha delicadeza sin presión y eso le gustaba kurt era tan adorable que lo hacía enamorarse más de él. Quería sentir la…

Sintió la lengua de kurt pasar por su miembro una y otra vez para después ver como lo metía, por su pequeña y deliciosa boca, poco a poco y succionarlo lentamente, haciendo que comenzara a perder la cabeza porque kurt lo estaba volviendo loco. Hundió sus manos dedos en el cabello de kurt apretándolo levemente mientras kurt seguía chupando y succionando su pene con una infinita delicadeza que era imposible que no lo llevara al cielo.

Movía su cabeza de manera rítmica, buscando escuchar los gemidos que su novio emitía cada momento, movió su cabeza de arriba abajo humedeciendo toda esa extensión de dura carne que lo hacía comer más…

"Así... mas…"decía entre gemidos entrecortados el moreno ya que Ni siquiera podía hablar tenía su boca muy seca y caliente y todo era por kurt que lo estaba llevando al paraíso una de las mejores mamadas que hubiera tenido no era como si nunca se lo habían hecho pero kurt…. Lo hacía de una manera tan diferente y lo hacía sentir muy diferente.

Kurt pasaba su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del pene de Blaine, quien de pronto acaricio su cabello con ternura, sonrió y dio un par de chupadas mas ya que no quería que el moreno explotara en cualquier momento no al menos no adentro de él.

Blaine miro a kurt subirse de nuevo en él, que lo acerco a él para besarlo pero no tierno y delicadamente e incluso suave esta vez fue devorante con necesidad que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Poso sus manos en las nalgas de kurt acariciándolas y abriéndolas con delicadeza, haciendo sonreír al castaño en el beso. "Lo se…" le susurro kurt cercas de sus labios ya que sabía lo que Blaine quería. El moreno de un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta a kurt quedando arriba de él, kurt lo beso con pasión mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Abrió sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en ellas de forma que no lastimara al castaño ya que sabía que kurt era muy delicado y no quera romper a su muñeca de porcelana además ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo suyo, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento y no quería eso… Metió un dedo en el interior del castaño moviéndolos en círculos, ingreso un segundo dedo y por ultimo un tercero, mientras escuchaba los quejiditos de kurt que lo estaban volviendo loco. Se acercó a sus labios besando levemente para calmarlo.

Poco a poco la entrada de kurt comenzó a dilatarse que sonrió pues ya era tiempo de hacerlo suyo, saco sus dedos del interior de kurt que arrugo la cara un poco pues se estaba acostumbrando a los dedos de Blaine dentro de él.

Agarro su miembro que estaba completamente duro y excitado guiándolo a la entrada de kurt que al sentir la cabeza del pene del moreno entrar en su entrada hizo una mueca de dolor, que esto Blaine noto y se detuvo.

"Mírame…" susurro soltando sacando su miembro que estaba por entrar para después agarrar el rostro de kurt entre sus manos, kurt se encontró con los hermosos ojos color avellana que lo miraban preocupante. "Duele?" pregunto viéndolo negar que frunció el ceño; porque kurt le estaba mintiendo. "Poco…" Blaine se iba a levantarse de kurt pero este lo detuvo.

"Kurt… no quiero lastimarte…"

"No… lo harás…"

Metió poco a poco su miembro sintiendo la cavidad del interior de kurt que lo hizo gemir al sentirlo demasiado estrecho, dio una suave embestida que hizo gemir a kurt que apretó la sabana, Blaine agarro su mano entrelazándola con la suya apretándola fuertemente.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar y al vez subir y bajar con rapidez….pues el moreno estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza , Blaine no aguantaba ir a ese ritmo lento y suave necesitaba poder saber que en verdad estaba dentro de kurt, que le hacía sentir demasiadas sensaciones hermosas. Mordía levemente el cuello de kart al propósito de dejarle claro que **a partir** de hoy sería su dueño esto al castaño no le importo, estaba completamente cegado por el placer que no se dio cuenta que Blaine le estaba haciendo chupones…

Abrió más… sus piernas… haciendo la penetración más profunda que el hiso gemir a ambos como nunca…. Blaine acaricio las piernas de kurt mientras subía una en su hombro mientras seguía embistiéndolo demasiado duro… que se arrepintió, kurt gimió de dolor…

"Kurt… yo…"intento decir pero lo vio negar

Quien iba a saber que el "Nerdy" lo hacía sentir tan bien que estaba comenzando a dudar sobre lo que realmente sentía cada vez que estaba con Blaine ¿Se estaba enamorando? ¿Qué sentía por Blaine? Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía siempre.

Dio un par de embestidas más… lanzando un gemido ahogado derramando su esencia en el interior de su hermoso.

Se dejó caer en kurt recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este tratando de recobrar su respiración. Esa fue la primera vez que ambos se digieran "te amo" y a ver sentido el calor del cuerpo de kurt con el suyo jamás lo olvidara. Por qué kurt era suyo y eso nadie se lo podía negar

"_**Flash back" **_

* * *

_**Lima Bean **_

"Dime que tienes?" dijo preocupado mientras daba un sorbo a su café, viendo al castaño alzándose de hombros.

"Nada…"susurro sin mirar a Sebastián

"Nada?" repitió el castaño que tomaba las manos de kurt que sonrió levemente

"Blaine, quiere que conozca a Melody" Sebastián soltó sus manos con rapidez… gesto que kurt noto raro. Sebastián se quedó callado por un momento "Mierda" pensó... ¿Blaine estaba viendo a la niña? Acaso también ¿Blaine intentaría quitarle a kurt? No quería eso pasara, sabia lo difícil que fue el embarazo de kurt que él jamás hubiera querido que el castaño diera en adopción a su hija pero…. Un segundo ¿Blaine estaba viendo a los padres adoptivos de Melody? Eso era absolutamente raro y más raro era que kurt no supiera nada no podía permitir que kurt viera a su hija pues él no quería perderlo.

"¿Kurt, él la ha estado viendo?" tenía que hacerle esa pregunta para que kurt se pusiera a pensar un poco.

"Mmm… no lose…." Susurro sin entender del todo, realmente no sabía nada, Blaine no le había había dicho algo tal vez porque no se prestaba pero eso no tenía justificación.

"Entonces como quiere que la conozcas?" kurt se puso un poco pensativo ya que Sebastián tenía razón ¿Por qué Blaine le decía que la conociera, Acaso él ya tenía contacto alguno con su bebe?

"Realmente… no tengo idea" fue lo único que dijo

No estaba seguro que Blaine estaba viendo a su hija, era muy extraño que de un día para otro le dijera que si quería ver a su hija-Miro a Sebastián con una media sonrisa que fue correspondido con un asentimiento-tal vez y Sebastián tenía razón y Blaine le estaba ocultando algo. Además tenía demasiadas curiosidad por conocer a su hija, ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Sería igual a Blaine? ¿Tendría los rulos del moreno? Como siempre se lo imagino las curiosidades lo mataban horriblemente. Se había comportado groseramente pero su corazón le decía que conociera a su bebe que le diera una oportunidad a Blaine por el hermoso angelito que tienen juntos… pero… Blaine no pensaba en el como antes y se lo había dejado claro, pero…por qué tendría que ver a su hija?

"Yo hubiera querido que tu hija fuera mía…"kurt alzo su mirada, Sebastián sonrió volviendo a tomar sus manos besándolas con delicadeza.

"Sebastián yo…" lograba decir pero… Nada salía de sus labios. Las palabras de Sebastián lo habían dejado sin habla

"No digas nada pero… me gustaría tener algún día un hijo contigo" Sebastián no quiso mover el tema de nuevo pues sabía que kurt se ponía muy incomodo

Entro a su casa cerrando la puerta levemente, no quería que su padre supiera que había llegado no quería regaños por a ver salido de casa sin su permiso y menos por tomarse un café tranquilo con Sebastián. Camino por el pasillo que daba a su habitación cuando se detuvo a oír discusiones que se recargo en la pared pues esas discusiones eran de la cocina solo se quedó a escuchar…

"Burt, no puedo creerlo…" Escucho a carole regañar a su padre

"Carole… yo puedo explicarlo" su padre trato de decir…

"No!, Porque me has engañado de esa manera…" kurt abrió los ojos como platos acaso estaba escuchando bien ¿Su padre estaba engañando a su madrastra? ¿Con quién? "Oh… dios" susrro para a si mismo sin poder creer… decidió irse a su habitación ya había escuchado demasiado ya no quería oír…

"Mentirme sobre Elizabeth que regreso con la bebe eso es malo" Burt se rasco un poco la cabeza, le resultaba difícil e incómodo hablar con su esposa sobre la madre de kurt.

"Bueno… yo no sabía tampoco…" se defendió viendo a carolo dejar de cortar las verduras para mirarlo curiosa

"¿Cómo te enteraste?2 Burt no estaba seguro si decirle que el que le dijo fue Finn.

Al día siguiente Blaine se encontraba de nuevo observando a kurt en las prácticas cheerios mover el aro al ritmo de sus caderas, sonrió mientras le daba una calda a su cigarrillo. Sacando suavemente el humo por sus labios.

"Sigues enamorando de, el?" escucho la voz de puckerman, negó rápidamente , puckerman se acercó al moreno rodando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos con enojo.

"Blaine he visto esa mirada" susurro el chico del mohack mientras le quitaba el cigarro de sus labios tirándolo al suelo, Blaine gruño en respuesta.

"Te importa?" Dijo groseramente mientras miraba de nuevo a kurt que ahora hacia Split, mordió delicadamente sus labios ver que kurt todavía era demasiado flexible.

"Quinn me conto todo... solo no cometas el mismo error que cometimos nosotros…" Blaine no dijo nada pues no tenía ganas de escuchar consejos, puckerman no obtuvo respuesta del moreno que asintió.

"Ok, veo que no quieres hablar de nada y entiendo pero… cuando quieras un consejo estaré para ti, tío" Blaine lo miro mientras sentía la mano del mohack apretar levemente su hombro para después retirarse dejándolo solo.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿puckerman ofrecerse hacer su consejero? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Era raro todo.

"Creo que deberías conocer a tu bebita?" Kurt estaba cansado de ori eso ¿Qué no sabían otra cosa que decirle? Negó rápidamente mientras caminaba a su vestidor.

"Melody, es tu hija y no puedes evitarlo, Kurt!" Grito furiosa Quinn llamando la atención de las animadoras e animadores, kurt los vio susurrarse entre ellos y mirarlo raro y una de ellos fue santana que sin duda se acercó a ellos rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, y gracias quinn" kurt camino a su locker que ambas chicas la siguieron

"Yo no lo sé" susurro sin verlas, sentía pena más que nada porque no sabía cómo comportarse con ellas cada que decían sobre "ella".

"Kurt…"Susurro la latina. También le era difícil hablarle a kurt sobre "Ella" además kurt se ponía raro y extraño o muy confundido sobre todo esto, era demasiado incómodo para kurt.

"Tu... quieres verla" pregunto acariciándole su cabello tiernamente, kurt no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, quinn rápidamente lo abrazo.

"Shh… Shh… todo estará bien" susurro la rubia mientras Santana se limpiaba una lagrima que se había deslizado por sus mejillas, se aguantó las ganas de llorar... pero tenía que ser fuerte por kurt.

* * *

Hunter no descifraba el maldito hormigueo que sentía cada vez que Sebastián estaba a su lado y cada vez que estaban juntos a juntos se sentía muy bien pero… él sabía que estaba mal sentirse de esa manera y más con un hombre para su familia no estaba bien visto la homosexualidad, sus padres decían que era una aberración, Él sabía que no era cierto pues sentía muy lindo estar con Sebastián y eso pero tenía miedo de lo que su familia pudiera decir o como lo tomaría tenia demasiado miedo, el quisiera tener una familia como la de Sebastián que aceptaban como era su hijo una completa zorra pero… sabían que era su hijo y lo aceptaban como tal y el quisiera que sus padres pudieran ver las cosas de esa manera.

El haría cualquier cosa por estar con Sebastián pero…. El castaño no pensaba igual que el sobre todo cuando esta con ese maldito niño del que vio salir de su habitación, cuando Blaine Warbler había venido aquí a Dalton a pelear al niño y queriendo partirle la cara a Sebastián pero quiera averiguar cuál era el motivo, no era algo estúpido por celos o x cosa no él tenía que saber que sucedía entre ese niñito y Sebastián.

* * *

Se estaciono afuera del departamento de los Anderson con una sonrisa malvada, No fue difícil coquetearle a ese animador que ya había pasado por Anderson pero, no mal interpreten él no tenía sexo con los que pasaban por Blaine excepto Eli pero ese no era el caso…, este animador con un par de caricias le soltó la dirección de Blaine. Toco el timbre esperando respuesta:

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí, en mi casa? ¿Paso algo con kurt?" Blaine dijo curioso y furioso de ver a Sebastián parado en la puerta de su departamento. Lo vio negar para después responder…

"Tenemos que hablar..." la voz de Sebastián era clara y firme, que no le quedó otra que invitarlo a pasar

Miro el departamento de Blaine que estaba un poco desordenado, había ropa tirada de mujer, botellas de cerveza rotas, también un par de libro en la mesa que solo rio bajito.

"¿Blaine Anderson estudiando?" Blaine ignoro la pregunta

"¿Y Bien?" Sebastián solo asintió pues había venido por una cosa no para saber la vida de Blaine, bueno… un poco

"¿Cómo está tu hija?" la pregunta hizo que Blaine se quedara confundió, ¿Cómo diablos, sabia de Melody?" y más que su tono de voz era preocupante. Capto rápidamente.

"Kurt" dijo, lo vio asentir…

"Sabes él quiere verla…" Blaine no entendía las cosas por un momento estaba más confundido que nunca, ¿Por qué Sebastián, le decía esto y no kurt?

"Verla?, estas equivocado… kurt no quiere saber de ella"

"Él no lo dice pero… puedo ver que es diferente" dijo con seguridad mirando donde sentarse que frunció el ceño; ya que no había donde sentase, miro la mesita de noche desocupada que sonrió caminando a ella. "¿Puedo?" pregunto qué, Blaine rodo los ojos asintiendo sonrió sentándose en ella.

"Y?"

"Quiero ayudarte… no me caes bien pero…. Es su hija y no puedo competir con eso" Blaine ahora si estaba comenzando a ponerse más que extrañado por el comportamiento diferente de, el castaño pues el Sebastián que él conocía no era así.

¿Qué ganas con todo esto?"

"Yo solo quiero ayudar…" dijo amablemente que Blaine e iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió el timbre. "Ahora vuelo, quédate donde estas" dijo, Sebastián hizo una mueca en respuesta.

Blaine camino hacia a la puerta, Abrió con rapidez, vio a kurt que estaba vestido de animador y con su bolso que se quedó quieto. Kurt entro al departamento que Blaine lo agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quiero hablar contigo…" dijo soltándose de su mano para caminar a la sala que Blaine lo agarro de la mano rápidamente, No quería que supiera que Sebastián estaba.

"¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto kurt curioso por la actitud del moreno.

"Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?" volvió a decir…

"Quiero que me hables... de…"intento decir pero la magnífica voz de Sebastián se hizo presente por el departamento que hizo que se callara y mirara raro a Blaine que negó rápidamente.

"No es lo que piensas…"

"A no "dijo empujándolo y caminado hacia a la sala donde vio a Sebastián sentado en la mesta de noche sonriendo que cuando lo vio borro su sonrisa como arte de magia

"Kurt?... ¿Qué haces aquí?..." dijo Sebastián curioso que kurt hizo su mejor cara de perra mientras volteaba y miraba a Blaine.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?" pregunto, Sebastián como Blaine lo miraron extraño.

¿De qué hablas?"

"Qué tú y Sebastián tienen algo en secreto…" dijo como si nada, el castaño viendo la cara de horror de ambos chicos que lo hicieron reír.

"Son estupideces kurt que pienses eso" murmuro enojado Blaine por las idioteces que decía kurt, A veces dudaba que tanto juntarte con brittany se le pegaba la inteligencia de la rubia.

"Blaine, tiene razón… kurt" Sebastián dijo un poco raro.

"Oh….-kurt se quitó su bolso mientras lo lanzaba en sillón para después acomodarse su cabello delicadamente mientras los veía coquetamente-Vamos, díganme todo- sintió la mano de Blaine jalarlo fuertemente" Kurt… deja de decir eso!" grito furioso.

"He y… no lo agarres a si" dijo un Sebastián enojado levantándose con rapidez

"Blaine, me lastimas…" kurt susurro tratando de que lo soltara que no fue difícil pues, lo soltó

¿Por qué, nunca pueden llevarse bien?" pregunto, los vio rodar los ojos que frunció el ceño; se puso en medio de ellos para evitar una masacre por lo que estaba a punto de decirles.

"¿Creen que teniendo sexo con los dos, los calmara?"

"¿Qué?" dijeron ambos chicos sin creer lo que kurt acababa de decirles

"Siempre he fantaseado con ustedes…" se atrevió a decirles sin ninguna vergüenza

Blaine estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría de la furia por escuchar a kurt decir demasiadas tonterías, miro a Sebastián que solo se pasaba su mano por su rostro nerviosamente al parecer las malditas palabras de kurt lo estaban poniendo loco.

Kurt se acercó a Sebastián mientras unía sus labios en beso lleno de pasión, Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba viendo a kurt besarse con el puto de Sebastián en sus narices, camino hacia a ellos que kurt dejo de basar a Sebastián para besarlo a él, trato de alejarlo pero imposible los labios de kurt eran tan suaves y dulces que lo volvían loco, el castaño paso sus brazos por el cuello del moreno mientras este, apretaba su cintura fuertemente haciéndolo soltar un quejidito en el beso.

Sebastián por sus parte veía como se besaban era los celos o era una sensación diferente ver como Anderson besaba a kurt de una manera tan dulce y delicado ver como kurt disfruta lo ponía ¿Celoso? O no sabía cómo sentirse.

Kurt se separó del beso, blaine lo miro extrañado, kurt lo agarro de la mano mientras agarraba la de Sebastián y los guiaba a la habitación de Blaine que este sin duda protesto sin embargo miro a Sebastián que si estaba confundido por lo que estaba haciendo kurt. Una vez que entraron kurt comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sebastián con rapidez mientras Blaine lo besaba con urgencia, Sebastián no perdió la oportunidad de besar el delicioso cuello de kurt mientras a la vez lo mordía lentamente. Kurt termino de desabrochar los pantalones de Sebastián, después siguió con los de Blaine, Sebastián se puso detrás de kurt sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

Blaine reacciono rápidamente y empujo levemente a kurt.

"No podemos hacer esto…" dijo parándolos por completo que Sebastián dejo de besar a kurt.

"_Quiero sentirlos a ambos, dentro de m__**í, **__Por favor…"dijo con una voz demasiada caliente que Blaine sintió su miembro endurecerse al escucharlo hablar así._

"No quieres?" pregunto kurt pasando su mano por el miembro duro de Blaine que al sentir la mano de kurt en su "Andersito" gimió sonoramente que hizo reír a kurt como a Sebastián.

"Tú dices que no, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa…" le susurro kurt cercas de sus labios, Blaine no aguanto más y lo beso con deseo. Sebastián de un movimiento rápido ya estaba el besando a kurt

Los besos eran demasiados apasionados, necesitados y la ropa voló rápidamente, los chicos se encontraba desnudos pero había una cosa en todo esto que no era como un trio cualquiera del cual se bese o incluso tocarse entre ellos No. Este era un trio pero solo para una persona kurt. Besaban, acariciaban e incluso manoseaban al castaño como si su vida de pendiera de ellos y estaban embriagando a kurt por completo al punto de hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado, jamás podía descifrar este tipo de placer... su cuerpo estaba siendo ha atacado por dos bocas hambrientas y ojos que lo miraban con lujuria, cuando ya no pudo más... sintió todo volverse negro solo pudo escuchar el grito de blaine antes de quedarse dormido.

"Kurt!"

_**Nota: disculpen los errores pero por desesperados ya no quise esperar a mí beta jaja ok no, lo siento…, Quieren que siga poniendo Spoilers o? solo dejare unos cuantos pero ya ustedes me dicen. y si les gusto como escribí, la escena Klainexxx okis me dicen que les parecio el capitulo.  
**_

_**Spoilers:**_

"_**Pudieron lastimar a mi hijo" dijo furiosa viéndolos bajar la mirada apenados.**_

"_**¿Mama… que estás haciendo aquí?**_

"_**Tú no eliges mi vida sexual!" Grito furioso cuando sintió la mano de su madre estamparse en su mejilla.**_

_Espero sus Review_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Hola klainers! **_

_**Quería decirle que este capítulo no lo pudo revisar mi beta y es que está un poco ocupada y yo no la quiero molestar **__**Dominique Estefanía**__**, tan linda ella*-* así que cualquier error son libres de reclamarme pues son mios.**_

_**Siento la demora de verdad lo siento seeeeeeee que desaparecí, 3 semanas, pero en serio no saben cómo es mi mami, jaja me castigo quitándome mi lap y ella sabe que es el peor castigo del mundo, pero es que tienen una escritora muy rebelde y por eso, pero… ya estaré, por aquí no prometo nada pero lo intentare, por klaine.**_

_**Otra cosa quiero que sean totalmente honestos conmigo sobre la historia She´s Not A Mistake de verdad, y ya ahora si… en el siguiente capítulo se explicara todo lo que sucedió con (klaineMpreg). Seeee que les dije en el anterior capitulo, que ya habría un acercamiento con kurt y su baby pero… no será fácil porque no quiero hacer las cosas rápido, además necesitamos drama la necesitamos mucho además de que se viene lo bueno con Elizabeth y kurt, yo solo digo.**_

_**Otra cosa he escrito dos nuevos fic uno es ForgiveMeForBeingAMonster y el otro es colección de klaine los invito a leer… paséense, por mi perfil en un rato que tengan libre**_

_**Okis ya no los entretengo y a leer**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

"Kurt!" grito, rápidamente agarro al castaño en sus brazos mientras Sebastián se vestía con rapidez.

"Está muerto?" dijo Sebastián preocupado, el moreno acaricio la frente de kurt con delicadeza.

"No, está dormido "susurro haciendo creer que, kurt definitivamente estaba dormido, no quería saber que lo habían lastimado o algo, se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar , pero….la excitación de ver a kurt tan coqueto, lo había vuelto loco. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, Sebastián por su parte estaba demasiado asustado, ver a kurt desmayarse en su cara, realmente lo había espantado por completo, se odiaba por haberse dejado llevar y haber lastimado a kurt, intentando hacerlo suyo como Blaine, pero… lo que más estaba tan confundido era porque se había prestado con el hobbit era lo más extraño. Pues bien sabía que no se llevaban bien y más que habían intentado destruirse el uno al otro, acostándose con los novios del uno al otro, pero el punto era que, no le desagradaba la idea de haber podido conseguir más de Blaine,

"Deberíamos llamar al hospital? "Dijo, Blaine lo miro raro, Sebastián se alzó de hombros pues no sabía que otra cosa que decir…

"Estas loco, kurt… solo está dormido" volvió a decir agarrando una sábana tapando al castaño con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Sebastián lo ayudo acomodarlo en la cama de forma que quedara boca arriba

Sebastián miro el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si seguían, ¿Hubiera llegado a besar al moreno o el moreno a, el?, se olvidarían sus contras? O quizás le gustase?, Alejo sus pensamientos, cuando cedió cuanta que Blaine noto que no dejaba de mirarlo se dio la vuelta mirando hacia, otro lado dejando al moreno vestirse tranquilo

Necesitaba salir lo antes posible, fue un error haber venido a buscar al moreno cuando el debería estar en Dalton molestando a hunter o divirtiéndose con thad a molestar a los de primer año y no haber estado a punto de haber tenido relaciones con klaine. Era estúpido si tan solo supiera Eli seguro lo mata.

* * *

"Te dije que no sé dónde está Sebastián "dijo Jeff mirando a Nick que asentía a cada palabra que decía ya que hunter no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre el paradero de Sebastián y valla que se estaba aburriendo, era como si hunter tomara ventaja de que fuera el líder, y les ordenara que hacer.

"Ustedes son sus amigos o me ¿Equivoco?"

"Nosotros no somos sus amigos" aclaro ofendido Nick disgustado que dijera que eran amigos de ese suricato.

"Mi novio tiene razón, nosotros no somos amigos de Sebastián, solo le hablamos cuando nos toca hacer un trabajo con él, pero nada más" murmuro Jeff en forma de que hunter entendiera las cosas de una vez

Además algo para niff no cuadraba bien era raro el comportamiento de Su nuevo líder hacia a Sebastián, si bien sabía que hunter era recto bueno según eso decía el wabler pero… era absolutamente extraño, y su gaydar nunca fallaba algo les decía que hunter sentía algo por Sebastián y no quería admitirlo y que era gay encerrado en el closet, claro como no se había dado cuenta de eso. Tenían que ayudarlo

"Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" le susurro Nick al oído del rubio que asintió

"Si…-susurro- creo que hunter está enojado- Nick rodo los ojos, ok lo admitía su novio no era el más listo de todos pero a un así lo amaba, rio bajito. Besándole su mejilla con ternura haciendo sonreír a Jeff que le devolvió el beso.

Hunter se dio cuenta que realmente niff no sabía nada Sebastián, y lo preocupaba por que era demasiado tarde para que Sebastián no estuviera en Dalton y menos que le avisara que no llegaría a dormir. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Nick recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Jeff que sonrió tiernamente pasando una mano por su hombro acercándolo más a él, hunter pudo ver el amor en ellos, se imaginó a él con Sebastián así tan cariñosos "diablos" murmuro enojado de que pensara de esa forma.

* * *

al día siguiente, Blaine se levantó muy temprano, se dio una ducha, recogió todo el desorden que tenía su departamento cosa que nunca hacia pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo no solo porque tenía que ser así , si no que kurt lo había visitado por primera vez después de dos años, y si el castaño se levantaba en algún momento quería que se sintiera cómodo y no estar incomodo en medio del desastre aparte porque cooper llegaría en cualquier momento, decidió ir a preparar el desayuno para cuando kurt despertara.

Kurt observaba la habitación de Blaine con atención, cedió cuenta que no había cambiado para nada sonrió levemente darse cuenta que seguían las mismas cortinas azules claras que el mismo había puesto.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Tenemos que hacer un cambio en tu habitación, no puedo vivir contigo ni nuestro bebe cuando nazca, teniendo esas horribles cortinas, moradas" dijo haciéndolo una mueca de disgusto que Blaine rio bajito**_

"_**que tienes pensado, ángel" dijo Blaine levantando su camisa levemente, para besar su vientre delicadamente, kurt sonrió acariciándolo sus hermosos rizos que estaban esparcidos por su frente. Una de las cosa que amaba de Blaine eran sus rizos y los adoraba demasiado era mejor verlo así que con todo ese gel que se hecha para calmar sus rizos necios.**_

"_**Bueno lo primero que tengo pensado es que me hagas el amor y después revisar que cosas tirare de tu habitación" Blaine se relamió sus labios antes de subir y besar los de kurt**_

Kurt no se había dado cuenta que blaine lo estaba observando recargado en la puerta de su habitación. Blaine puedo observar a kurt que traía la sabana sobre puesta dejando al descubierto su espalada desnuda como sus hermoso trasero que tantas veces fue suyo, a veces deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás y tener esa oportunidades que algunas veces tuvo con kurt

"Si nunca las quite" kurt voltio con rapidez, mirando a blaine que rápidamente se tapó, haciendo reír a blaine.

"¿Cómo si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo o mejor como si no conociera tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano o déjame adivinar que no tiene que acabo de tocarte o mejor dicho tocáramos" dijo recordando a Sebastián que kurt se sonrojo con fuerza

"Si…" kurt dijo con demasiada vergüenza, no podía creer en que estaba pensando, cuando decidió hacer un trio con ellos dos, alzo sus ojos levemente mirando los de Blaine que lo miraban curiosos.

* * *

"Finn, no creo que sea buena idea es una bebe a penas…"Elizabeth dijo, ver a finn Hudson enseñarle a su nieta como tocar una batería a los dos años era ilógico pero no podía quitar la ilusión de finn hacia a Melody que al parecer le gustaba la compañía del chico.

"Oh…, vamos yo aprendí muy chico…"

"Claro cuando tenías 8" aclaro burt dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja que hace unos minutos se había servido para poder ver las ridiculeces que hacia finn con su nieta.

"pum…" salió de los hermosos labios de Melody que los hizo sonreír, la niña pego el tambor con su muñeca haciendo un sonido raro que los hizo taparse sus oídos rápidamente.

"Yo creo que definitivamente debes a prender..." susurro finn cargándola, viendo sus hermosos ojos azules tan claros como el mar, sonrió tiernamente parecía que estaba viendo a kurt. Desearía que kurt conociera el hermoso angelito que dio a luz.

Elizabeth negó divertidamente levantándose del living para ir a la cocina y revisar de sus galletas que hace un rato había hecho y había metido al horno. Burt la siguió no sin antes mirar a finn que acariciaba los rizos de su nieta delicadamente.

"Cada día es igual a el" Elizabeth asintió incomoda mientras agarraba su guante para abrir su horno y no quemarse. Burt noto lo incomoda que se puso, Elizabeth que suspiro cansado.

"Sí…" fue lo único que dijo la castaña volviendo a cerrar su horno, quitándose su guante tranquilamente para después mirar a burt seriamente.

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Creo que es hora de que nuestro hijo sepa que estas aquí" "Nuestro hijo" pensó Elizabeth curiosa ya que ella jamás había utilizado "Nuestro" por qué nunca tuvo una relación con burt, que pudiera decir que vivió feliz a su lado.

"No lose..."

"Mira, Elizabeth sé que es incómodo esto, pero… si yo vengo a visitarte es por mi nieta no por…"

"Entiendo…, yo si dejo que entres a mi casa es por Melody ,no porque yo busque algo de nuevo, porque creas o no estoy con alguien" con eso la castaña paso junto de él, casi rozando sus hombros mostrándole un leve cosquilleo que solo ellos podía identificar, se miraron a los ojos seriamente mostrando el brillo que aún seguía en ellos.

"Lo siento…" se disculpó saliendo de la cocina con rapidez, Elizabeth se recargo en la pared confundida ¿A quién podía engañar? Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas ¿Por qué lo seguía amando? ¿Después de lo que le hizo?

Burt no sabía que había pasado, ¿Seguía ese brillo, en ellos? No él no podía pensar así, él estaba casado ahora con la mujer de su vida y no podía pensar así, pero.. ¿Amaba a Carole? O más bien dicho ¿Seguía a mando a Elizabeth?

* * *

"¿Por qué no me avisaste que no vendrías?" dijo hunter mirándolo seriamente.

"Eres mi papa?, además no tengo que darte explicaciones" dijo sin dejar de caminar ya que se le hacía tarde a su clase de química, y hunter no dejaba de seguirlo por los pasillos de Dalton.

"No, no lo soy pero…, pudiste avisarme" Sebastián se detuvo rápidamente, no sabía cómo decirle o si decirle que estaba en casa de Anderson a punto de follar con klaine.

"Casandra se puso enferma y tuve que cuidar de ella" mintió diciendo que su hermana se había enfermado, obvio hunter sabia cuando Sebastián mentía. Y no estaba seguro del por qué lo hacía.

"Ok, iré a vistarla.."

"No!" dijo rápidamente

"Que?"

Sebastián estaba raro

"Nada, yo… tengo que entrar a clases, con permiso" se disculpó Sebastián entrando con rapidez a su clase dejando a hunter confundido en medio del pasillo de Dalton que no entendía nada la actitud del castaño hacia a él, y tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

"Carole, ella está aquí por kurt" trato de hacerla entrar en razón, si sabía no estaba bien visto invitar a su ex posa a su antigua casa cuando está casado con carole su actual esposa, era estúpido, pero no podía permitir que carole arruinara todo, ya que quería que kurt supiera de su madre lo antes posible, si sabía que kurt lo odiaría pero ya no le importaba.

"Burt…, estás loco" dijo carole enojada

"Descuida, no soy quita maridos" dejo claro Elizabeth con una sonrisa burlona, pasando una mano por su hermoso cabello Cataño lacio que le llegaba en sus hombros

"Ves, lo que quiero decir…" señalo carole enojada cruzándose de brazos

Burt se rasco un poco la cabeza, ya que esto podía se estresante a veces, agradecía que la bebe la tenía finn en estos momentos porque si estuviera a que tal vez y se hacia la guerra entre esta mujeres. De pronto se escucha la puerta de la entrada abrirse para después cerrarse. Carole como Elizabeth miraron a burt caminar a la entrada.

"¿Qué son esta horas de llegar? No pasaste la noche aquí ¿Dónde estuviste? " kurt miro a su padre rodando los ojos

"Dime... que no discutiremos, realmente estoy cansado" dijo lanzando sus llaves a la mesita de noche

"kurtie…" escucho su nombre de esa suave y dulce voz tan hermosa que conocía también y que la única que podía reconocer a un a si en sus sueños, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía mirar a la dueña de esa hermosa voz, tenía miedo, era la única que podía llamarlo así, miro sus manos viendo como una gota de lagrima caía en la palma de su mano, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, sintió sus ojos aguadarse, después de tantos años sin saber de ella.

_**Flash Back**_

"Mami… no te vayas" sintió su manita jalar su vestido que sintió su mundo derrumbarse por completo, no quería dejar a su pequeño solo… pero no podía hacer nada… burt gano su custodia además ella… no podía cuidar de, el adónde iba.

"Cariño… yo… estaré aquí, cuando despiertes..." mintió no pudo contenerse al ver las pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse por sus hermosas mejillas de su angelito

"Si... mami" kurt abrazo su peluche de la sirenita, mientras ella sonreía dulcemente al ver ese gesto de su bebe, se acercó a él besándole con demasiado dolor su frente, pues estaba abandonando a su bebe y le dolía.

"EL estará bien sin ti…" escucho la voz de Burt, voltio con rapidez viéndolo recargado en la puerta con las brazos cruzados y mirándola seriamente que solo asintió.

_**Flash back**_

Se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer…, cuando sintió unas suaves manos tocar su rostro con delicadeza levantándolo suavemente, fue cuando se encontró con el mismo, esos hermosos ojos azules lo miraban tiernamente, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, ¿Por qué le era difícil?

**"**¿Mama… que estás haciendo aquí?" dijo a un extrañado de que dijera ¿Mama? Tan rápido y sin entender que después de dos años se presentaba en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, todavía tenía ese hueco en el que no podía olvidar el odio que sentía hacia a ella

"Kurt…, yo… necesito hablar contigo" ¿kurt? Porque no lo había llamado ¿Hijo? Se preguntó kurt , Elizabeth titubeó se sentía tan extraña a su lado, no podía evitar sentir demasiado rara, había soñado con que el momento entre él y kurt seria hermoso con su nieta a su lado y su yerno viviendo felices pero, sabía que eso jamás sucedería , lo sabía bien.

Burt como carole veían la escena entre kurt y su madre era absolutamente extraña si sabían que no se habían visto pero parecían extraños, decidieron retirarse sin decir una palabra, sobre todo burt que sabía que esto no sería nada bueno pero no se arrepentía de traer a Elizabeth y querer hablar con su hijo, ellos necesitaban tiempo y él se los daría.

¿Qué quieres?" kurt camino al living sentándose en el mientras veía a elizabeth parada observándolo seriamente.

Elizabeth no entendió el cambio de kurt tan frio, bueno... Era de esperarse no eran como decían que tenían una buena relación de madre e hijo. Le dolía pensarlo pero era la realidad entre ellos. Eran extraños.

"Eres… Demasiado hermoso, igual que tu madre" susurro en un tono bajo y claro mirando al suelo sintiéndose apenada por lo que acababa de decirle.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas arder fuertemente, la miro confundido por su actitud ver que estaba apenada completamente, porque se veía el mismo.

"Gracias.." fue lo único que dijo

Elizabeth asintió sin mirarlo sin dejar de ver el suelo o más bien la alfombra

"Y…" susurro kurt queriendo saber mas

"Quería verte"

"ok, ya me viste" dijo rápidamente, se levantó del living mientras movía su cabeza negativamente, subiendo a su habitación sin siquiera decirle a Elizabeth nada dejándola en medio de la sala sola y confundida.

La castaña negó rápidamente subiendo las escaleras con rapidez, tenía que hablar con él, no podía comportarse como una estúpida o como una desconocida después de todo ella era su madre y no iba a dejar de serlo nunca.

* * *

"De casualidad durmió kurt aquí?" pregunto mirando a Blaine curioso, sin dejar de ver el bolso de kurt que estaba en la cama del moreno, blaine se quedó como idiota ¿Cómo no pudo guardar el bolso? Seguro cooper lo molestaría por eso.

"No" dijo rápidamente

"Seguro? porque si mal no recuerdo ese bolso es de kurt, recuerdo cuando venía de las practicas cheerios con ese maldito bolso, ¿crees que soy idiota? – blaine lo miro asintiendo con burla- ok si lo soy pero recuerdo esto" dijo agarrando el bolso rojo rápidamente.

"Ok, tu ganas si kurt durmió aquí, contento"

"No tratantes de violar a kurt de nuevo, verdad?" Blaine asintió aburrido, si tan solo supiera lo que hicieron seguro cooper lo asesina.

"No" cooper lo miro raro ya que para blaine le era difícil poder controlarse cuando estaba con kurt, como si no los conociera pero… esperen un momento era muy raro por que que casualidad que ellos se estén viendo de nuevo , cuando según blaine le dijo que habían terminado como amigos, no le molestaba que kurt viniera a su casa pero… era extraño todo esto, y él tenía que averiguarlo de alguna forma, además últimamente blaine estaa muy extraño estos días, si bien llegaba a su casa y lo encontraba estudiando o hacer sus deberes cosa que blaine nunca hacia era absolutamente raro en él. Como si no conociera a su hermano.

"te creo... Espero que no me mientas Devon" blaine sabía que cuando cooper lo llamaba por su primer nombre era porque el más grande no le creía nada y tarde o temprano le diría a cooper lo de su hija, pero todavía no era el momento. No hasta que consiguiera reunir a su familia.

* * *

"¿Por qué regresaste?" pregunto

"Te lo dije quería ver a mi bebe"

"Yo no soy tu bebe" aclaro kurt de una vez

"Hijo…"

"No soy tu hijo tampoco…"

"Puede que no haya sido la mejor madre de todo el mundo pero… no dejare de serlo y tú no dejaras de ser mi kurt"

"Decirme mi padre que estabas muerta?" La castaña no dijo nada ya que ella misma le había dicho a burt que era lo mejor pues en ese entonces no pensaba que regresaría nunca hasta que Cameron la madre de Sam le dijo lo de kurt que estaba embarazado fue cuando supo que necesitaba estar alado de su hijo siempre y eso también fue cuando kurt no quería tener a Melody fue cuando se dijo a ella misma que era lo mejor separarse un rato de kurt. Y cuidar a su otra bebe.

"Kurt… era lo mejor"

"¡Yo necesitaba a mi mama!- grito llorando- tu nunca te preocupaste por mi Ni siquiera tuve tu apoyo cuando quede embarazado de Melody - dijo tocándose su vientre imaginando que todavía la dentro - no sabes cómo te necesitaba, lo único que escuchaba era que Elizabeth underwood haría su debut, sin que ella le importara que su hijo estaba en lima sufriendo acoso por unos malditos neutrales y encima que su novio lo engañara. Pero eso a ti no te importo tú estabas tan ocupada que no te importaba como estaba tu hijo.

"Sé que te hice daño pero…, quiero arreglar todo entre nosotros"

"No será tan fácil, porque esas heridas que tengo de ti, están abiertas y no cerraran rapido"

"Yo hare que sanen"

"No dejare que eso ocurra, por que…. Te odio"

"Te odio" rezumbo en Elizabeth como mil cuchillos a travesar en su corazón causándole un inmenso dolor horrible que no podía detener estos momentos, miro a kurt dolida con un asentimiento, mirarlo una y otra vez sin decir nada, solo saco de su bolso un sobre color azul dejándolo en su tocador antes de salir de su habitación dejándolo solo.

**_Flash back_**

No paraba de llorar, miro la prueba varias veces preguntándose ¿qué demonios había hecho?, no sabía que hacer…, había defraudado a su padre horriblemente, si tan solo tuviera a su madre con él, que le dijera que todo saldría bien, sabía que su padre le diría lo mismo que nunca lo iba a dejar solo que lo iba a poyar siempre pero no era lo mismo que tener el apoyo de su mama, quisiera tener el mismo apoyo que tiene santana con su madre él quisiera eso pero sabía que no tenía mama y santana le había dicho que ella quisiera tener un padre como burt y eso le hacía sentir tan hermosos por que su padre era único y nunca lo cambiara por nada del mundo, pero… necesitaba a su madre en estos momentos. Su padre era hombre si pero en estos tipos de situaciones necesitaba a su mama.

"Yo le daría una oportunidad a mi madre, si la volviera a ver" dijo Quinn tristemente que santana abrazo la rubia

"Por qué? Si tu mama dejo que tu padre te corriera de tu propia casa cuando estabas esperando a beth" pregunto sin entender del todo

"Es mi madre, y no dejara de serlo nunca, kurt!"

**_Flash back_**

"Mama!" grito con fuerza, sintiendo todo su mundo quebrarse, del dolor que sentía por lo que acaba de decirle , se sentía la persona más horrible, hasta que sintió todo ponerse negó de nuevo.

Elizabeth escucho a kurt gritar de una manera que no podía descifrar, miro las escaleras de nuevo, preguntándose si debería ir o no, negó de nuevo caminando a la salida.

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Parte 1 (La verdad)**

_**Pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas.**_

_**Gracias Por leer!**_

"Él está bien?" dijo preocupado mientras veía al Señor hummel bufar, que se arrepintió de preguntar., miro a Carole servirle un poco de té, que sonrió.

"Blaine…, kurt fue grosero con Elizabeth y creo que debe pedirle perdón, y en este caso tú debes de obligarlo."

"Yo no puedo obligar a kurt"

"Y el Badboy? Además si no mal recuerdo kurt te tiene miedo" Pregunto Carole curiosa.

"Pero… yo le tengo miedo a kurt" burt alzo sus cejas divertido por lo que Blaine acababa de decir rio bajito. Mientras salía de la cocina dejando a carole hablar con Blaine.

Al día siguiente Elizabeth se encontraba observando a su nieta Melody bailar arriba del living y al mismo tiempo cantar, la pequeña no dejaba de aplaudir también mientras veía la serenita, su película favorita, si tan solo viera kurt que su bebe era fan de la sirenita como cuando él era un niño, estaría tan feliz de ver que su hija era igual a él.

"Mely…" la llamo pero la pequeña seguía cantando, Elizabeth sonrió dulcemente acariciándole sus hermosos rulos rubios, que había heredado de Blaine tan necios.

"Creo que cada día se parece al joven kurt" le dijo Daniela la niñera de Melody que recogía algunos juguetes que estaban esparcidos en la sala.

"Es idéntica…" dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa mientras sentía un dolor en su corazón al recordar la discusión con su hijo?

De pronto sonó el timbre que se le hizo raro pues no esperaba a nadie.

Vio a Daniela caminar con una sonrisa para abrir.

"Donde está mi bebe?" la magnífica voz de Blaine se hizo presente viendo como Melody dejaba de cantar y la miraba con su carita curiosa.

Cuando Melody vio a Blaine alzo sus manitas rápidamente para que la cargara, Elizabeth sonrió tiernamente de ver lo amoroso que Blaine era con ella en besarla por todas partes haciéndola reír.

Más tarde Blaine se encontraba enseñándole a Melody hablar o técnicamente hacia lo posible por que le dijera papa.

"Soy… P-a-p-a… Papa" decía el moreno que melody solo reía bajito mientras apretaba las mejillas de Blaine con delicadeza.

"Dada..." dijo la pequeña que frunció el ceño.

"Papi…" decía Blaine pero Melody bufo que lo hizo reír al ver los mismos gestos de kurt en su hija.

* * *

Más tarde kurt se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando a la nada, no había salido de su habitación para nada pues no tenía ganas de escuchar los parloteos de su padre y muchos menos tenían ganas de verlo.

Se sentía el pero ser del mundo en haber tratado a su madre de esa manera.

"No será tan fácil, porque esas heridas que tengo de ti, están abiertas y no cerraran rápido"

"Yo hare que sanen"

"No dejare que eso ocurra, por que…. Te odio"

Todavía podía escucharlas en su cabeza como si las estuviera repitiendo muchas veces, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas de nuevo, ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa forma? ¿Acaso era una persona egoísta?

"Kurt!" escucho la voz de ¿Blaine? que rodo los ojos tapándose con el cojín su cabeza, pero escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, solo pudo apretar el cojín con fuerza hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Blaine detenerlo.

"Kurt… detente!" Blaine le quito el cojín lanzándolo al suelo para ver los ojos de kurt que estaban tan rojos y se veían cansados, porque al parecer el Castaño no había parado de llorar. Frunció el ceño mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban todavía por sus mejillas.

"¿Por que lloras?" dijo molesto mientras se quitaba su abrigo y veía a kurt, sentarse en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, rodo los ojos mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo con preocupación, por lo que pronto, estaba por decirle, sabía que kurt lo odiaría mas pero no podía seguir mintiéndole, ya le había hecho mucho daño y no podía dañarlo de nuevo., lo vio mirarlo atentamente, que solo rogo que ojala y kurt entendiera.

"Kurt… sé que tu madre está Aquí..." le dijo si mirarlo.

"Era de esperarse de ti" dijo kurt molesto mientras observaba a Blaine bajar su mirada.

"¿Por qué, no me lo dijiste?" pregunto en un susurro.

"Era lo mejor…"

"Dime otra cosa que yo no sepa, dímelo ahora!" exigió.

"Yo…" Blaine no estaba seguro si decirle sobre Melody, sabía que era un tema muy delicado para kurt y que aún le costaba superar pero... Ya no podía seguir engañándose y pretender que kurt preguntaría por su hija algún día, tenía que ser directo con kurt y decirle, de una vez por todas sobre ella.

* * *

(Aquí habrá Flash Back de parte de Kurt como de blaine)

**Flash Back**

"_Estoy embarazado" dijo sin dejar de llorar hasta que sintió como era cargado y elevado por el aire._

"_No sabes lo feliz que me haces"_

_oooo_

_Sentía los besos sobre su cuello y como lo desnudaba lentamente._

"_Blaine, tengo miedo..." le susurro cuando sintió como el moreno terminaba de desnudarlo._

"_Confía en mí..." le dijo blaine quien ahora le recostaba encima de una almohada de modo que estuviera cómodo, sintió como lo agarraba de su cadera atrayéndolo a él, pudo ver a Blaine mirarlo tiernamente._

"_Puck, me dijo que cuando quinn y en el embarazo…" blaine vio a kurt ponerse rojo de la vergüenza._

"_Oh…dios" dijo kurt que no sabía , como mirar a puck a la cara después de que le dio consejos a Blaine para tener relaciones con él, ahora que estaba embarazado._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

"_Como se siente estar ahí" blaine le hablaba a la pancita de kurt besándola a ratos con delicadeza mientras kurt leía su revista de Vogue._

"_Cuando nazcas yo te consentiré en todo, no seré como tu papi que…" vio a kurt fulminarlo con la mirada._

"_Blaine…?"_

_El moreno alzo su mirada encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules de kurt que lo miraban molestos._

"_si"_

"_¿Qué haces?"_

"_Hablo con mi bebe" kurt sonrió._

"_También es mi bebe" le dijo el moreno un poco molesto._

"_Si pero más mi bebe" le recordó kurt con un guiño, haciéndolos reír a ambos._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

"_Mama tengo que decirte algo bueno kurt y yo tenemos que decirte algo" dijo blaine mientras se acomodaba sus lentes con una mano nerviosamente y con la otra apretaba la mano de kurt con fuerza._

_Vio a su madre asentir con una leve sonrisa mientras se levantaba aun con su tasa de te_

"_Dime…"_

"_Vas hacer abuela…"_

_Blair Anderson dejo caer la taza al suelo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, miro a kurt antes de bajar a su barriga, frunció el ceño._

"_No soy abuela, yo no tengo un hijo" Blaine la miro Dolido._

"_Mama!"_

"_Fuera de mi casa Blaine!" kurt fue el primero en salir corriendo que blaine trato de detenerlo pero el castaño ya se había ido, miro a su mama decepcionado._

"_Entonces yo tampoco tengo madre"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

"_Kurt deja de llorar... no me gusta verte así" decía el moreno al ver a kurt llorar desconsoladamente, lo abrazo con fuerza dejando que se desahogara._

"_Esto es mi culpa si yo no hubiera quedado embarazado de esta…"_

"_Kurt esta "Cosa" como ibas a decir es nuestro bebe, y no me importa mi familia porque mi familia ahora eres tú y este bebe que estas esperando y que me urge conocer" el moreno le susurro al odio mientras acariciaba su vientre con infinita delicadeza"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Te amo" repitió blaine antes de unir sus labios con kurt._

Kurt no pudo evitar llorar al recordar, ciertas cosas que lo habían lastimado como la falta de apoyo de Blair Anderson y el El… engaño de Blaine con Eli.

Blaine se arrodillo para tomar las manos de kurt entre la suyas, sabía que él tenía un poco de culpa en ciertas cosas pero tenía que decirle a kurt.

"Melodie está Aquí en lima" Soltó de una vez por todas.

Kurt no podía creer lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo ¿Acaso no era una estúpida broma de mal gusto?.

"No puedes estar Hablando en serio"

"Lo es…."

* * *

_**Nota: CORTO LO SEEEEEEEEE, yo sé que todos me quieren matar y más Bonamore como Candy Criss , por dejarlo así, de verdad, (El próximo será un poco largo? siento a ver actualizado como decían Ellas , casi dos meses sin hacerlo U_u, sorry, de nuevo, Me preguntaron por ahí, que si podían hacerme preguntas por PM , sobre el fic, claro que lo pueden hacer, lo que no tienen cuenta , pregunten en su Review y yo respondo en el próximo Cap. , pido de verdad disculpas por subirlo tarde (El tiempo sin actualizar), sorrr. **_

_**Spoilers:**_

"_**Acaso no recuerdas cuando Blaine, Me eligió ante ti y ante ella, kurt?" le dijo señalando a la pequeña niña que kurt tenía en sus brazos.**_

"_**Kurt… yo te amo, eres todo para mi" Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió sus labios, besarlo de una manera tan dulce y tierna que pudo evitar corresponderle, Blaine miraba la escena dolido sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.**_

"_**Es idéntica a ti"**_

"_**Creo que fue un error haber accedido a ver a la niña"**_

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

* * *

_¡Espero sus Review!  
_

* * *

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por lo sucedido de dejar una nota diciendo que borraría todos mis fics, siento eso, de verdad fue un arranque de coraje, por aquellos cometarios, pero bueno, les prometo que ya no volverá a suceder eso, y muchas Gracias por su apoyo de verdad ustedes son geniales, y aprecio mucho eso y bueno nuevamente Gracias por sus linda palabras.**

**Quería decirles que en este Cap. Se mostraran puros Flashback, (Comenzando a leer) (No pondré esto Flash Back o and, No porque el Cap, es completo de:)sobre lo que realmente paso entre klaine, tal vez y estén revueltos (Que gran idea se me ocurrió) hahaha, pero… Si no llegan a entenderle yo respondo con gusto ya sea por PM o en el Próximo Cap.**

Gracias Por leer!

Caminaba por los pasillos de mackinley furioso junto a santana y Quinn que lo seguían de cerca pudo ver a Blaine muy coqueto con un maldito cheerio, lo tenía arrinconado en la pared besuqueándoselo en sus malditas narices solo pudo, entregarle a Santana sus libros e ir jalonear de la oreja a Blaine.

"¡Auch!" se quejó Blaine mirando a kurt furioso, solo pudo ver a ese bombón que ya tenía planeado divertirse, como lo miraba enojado y se retiraba, pero como siempre kurt lo estropeaba todo.

"¿Acaso estás loco?" dijo furioso.

"¿Qué hacías con ese estúpido?" dijo un muy molesto kurt, que posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

"Te importa?, no verdad?" dijo Blaine sacando un cigarrillo que al momento sintió como le era quitado de las manos para lanzarlo al piso.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!"

"Tú eres mi maldito problema" dijo kurt empujándolo con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellara con los casilleros, para después hacerles unas señas a las chicas que lo siguieran para retirarse.

"Pero me amas" grito Blaine a un sintiendo el dolor de haber sido empujado, y sin importarle que lo miraran raro por los pasillos de Mackinley.

"Aja" dijo kurt divertido para dar vuelta al pasillo.

* * *

"Me gusta, kurt" dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Eli, mirarse al espejo sensualmente, que sonrió.

"Lo sé, solo espero… que... ¡ACTUES RAPIDO!" grito furioso el chico mientras lo miraba a través del espejo, a Sebastián rodar los ojos aburridamente mientras asentía.

"Claro, para que tu puedas revolcarte con Anderson, ya entendí"

Una cosa que Eli, odiaba era que a pesar de todo era hermano de Sebastián, en este caso eran "medios" bueno ni siquiera eran nada, solo era porque, su padre se había enamorado de la madre del estúpido Sebastián, Sara Smythe era una mujer muy bella y había cautivado a su padre por completo, claro que él no podía mandar en los sentimientos de su papa, así que lo único que podía era aguantar a Sebastián y a la estúpida de su hermana. Pero algo podía admitir Sebastián era muy bueno en la cama.

* * *

Blaine se acerca a las gradas y ve a kurt entrenando con la estúpida de Quinn y con la J-lo muy divertidamente que solo puede bufar con enojo acercándose.

Sonríe, y jala kurt

"No vuelvas a dejarme en ridículo en frente de la escuela" dijo agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Kurt, rio bajito al ver su novio, furioso por haberlo hecho pasar vergüenzas adoraba verlo así, muy furioso, ni siquiera podía ser malo, era divertido ver los intentos de Blaine.

"Ok, ¿Algo más?" pregunto curioso que Blaine lo mira a un enojado.

"Era solo eso"

"Aja, eso creí" dice un divertido kurt antes de estrellar sus labios con los de Blaine, que inmediatamente fue correspondido.

"Es asqueroso viéndolos besarse" les grita santana paro estos ni siquiera le hacen caso, y esto la pone furiosa.

"Consíganse un hotel" les grita Quinn divertida.

A kurt como a Blaine no les interesa saber lo que realmente digan de ellos, mientras ellos demuestren su amor y se quieran de esa forma, para ellos lo que los demás dijeran les daba igual.

* * *

"Eres muy bueno en esto Blaine" decía Eli sintiendo los besos del moreno alrededor de su cuello mientras él se encontraba, tratando de desvestirlo.

"MmM, Tu eres muy caliente" Blaine comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa, pero el maldito ruido de su celular lo hizo detenerse con rapidez.

"Kurt" pensó, seguro era kurt quien lo estaba llamando, agarro rápidamente su celular levantándose de encima de Eli, para contestar.

"Si…

"Blaine…,¿Dónde estás?" la voz de kurt se escuchaba preocupado.

"Mmmm…, en casa de Sam, si en casa de Sam, estamos estudiando." Mintió, kurt no pudo evitar sentir engañado, sabía que no estaba con Sam, hace un par de horas le había hablado al rubio, preguntando por Blaine, y este le había dicho que no lo había visto en todo el día.

* * *

"Ok, te espero... no llegues tarde" con eso colgó y miro a su padre. "¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"En casa de Sam, estudiando."

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, ¿por que no me crees?"

"Kurt, últimamente te he visto con este chico, y…"

"Ok, a ver déjame entender algo, que tiene que ver con Blaine?"

"¿Acaso tú y Blaine ya no están juntos?"

Kurt no sabía cómo su padre siempre se daba cuenta, cuando él y Blaine tenían problemas, y si, Blaine y él tenía muchos problemas, kurt había estado sospechando que blaine lo estaba engañando, últimamente blaine ya no lo visitaba como antes y ni siquiera llegaba a tocarlo, en la forma de ser cariñoso o algo con él, ya nada era igual, kurt le había perdonado a blaine el día en que falto a la cita con el doctor para poder saber cómo se encontraba de salud, él y él bebe, y ahora a blaine ni siquiera pareciera importarle que estaba esperando un bebe suyo.

Y

Eso lo estaba lastimando.

"¿Y?"

"Papa… no quiero hablar de esto"

"Solo quiero saber quién es el muchacho que a veces viene a visitarte?"

"Su nombre es Sebastián, papa" dijo fastidiado de tantas preguntas, su padre a veces podía ser muy chismoso, en esa parte pero era lógico que se preocupara por él.

"Kurt, siento entrometerme en la relación de ustedes pero…, creo que a blaine no le gustara que te veas con este chico, Aunque por supuesto, no estés haciendo nada malo, pero a nadie le parecería ver a su novio con un chico"

"Papa…"

"Ya se kurt…" burt se levantó del living, con una sonrisa posando su manos en el pequeño vientre de su hijo.

"Hazlo por este bebe" burt acaricia un poco antes de retirarse dejando a kurt solo y confundido.

* * *

Sebastián se estaciona afuera de su casa y puede ver a Eli, despidiendo a blaine muy cariñosamente, cosa que lo hace enfurecer demasiado, se baja rápidamente del carro para ir romperle la cara a blaine, además de que sabe que está engañando a kurt.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?!"

"Sebastián, ¡AHORA NO!" dice Eli poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos para evitar una pelea.

"Eso no te interesa"

"Eres un estúpido ojala y kurt sepa lo que están haciendo"

"Sebastián…" decía Eli algo preocupado al escuchar decir eso, no estaba seguro como interpretarlo, estaba asustado no quería perder a blaine.

"¡¿Qué?! Ese es mi problema, no el tuyo" blaine lo empuja y Sebastián le devuelve el empujón.

Realmente Eli estaba aburrido de ver como se empujaban pero ninguno soltaba el golpe era curioso y estúpido a la vez.

"¿En serio?, chicos"

* * *

Kurt se encontraba recargado en la ventana esperando a que Blaine llegara en cualquier momento, se acariciaba su vientre con infinita delicadeza, ahora tenía 5 meses de embarazo agradecía que todavía no se le notaba su pancita, así no podía verse gordo y no quería dejar de gustarle a blaine.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, sonrió, tal vez era blaine, tomo con rapidez el cel, y contesto.

"Kurt"

No era blaine.

"Sebastián…" dijo con una sonrisa al escuchar su voz.

"kurt hay algo que debo decirte…" a kurt se le borro la sonrisa al escuchar su voz tan apagada.

* * *

Blaine se acomodó sus lentes y cargo su libros con rapidez, sonrió, tenía que disimular que de verdad había estudiado en casa de Sam.

Toco el timbre esperando un poco, hasta que vio a kurt abrirle.

"Hay, baby…" e iba darle un beso pero kurt se quitó, Blaine estaba un poco confundido por su actitud, solo pudo entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para después dejar sus libros en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la puerta.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No se dímelo tu…"

Kurt no podía creer el descaro de Blaine en si siquiera decirle algo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría, pero se había prometido no hacerlo por qué haría daño a su bebe.

"¿Qué tengo que decir?"

"¿Quién es Eli?"

¿Cómo diablos sabia de Eli?, ¡Mierda!" pensó preocupado si kurt sabía que se estaba viendo con él estaba arruinado. ¿Quién diablos le había dicho?, la mirada de kurt no era nada buena, ver sus manos en su cintura, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos mirarlo horriblemente sí que estaba jodido.

"Kurt… yo" sintió la mano de kurt estrellarse contra su mejilla.

"¡Auch!"

"¿Cómo pudiste?" el castaño no pudo contener sus lágrimas, el saber que Blaine estaba viendo a otro hombre, y más que le mintiera le dolía demasiado.

"Kurt…" Blaine trato de acercarse pero este retrocedió.

"Puedo explicarlo…"

"Si, claro que me vas a decir que te has estado acostando con este imbécil y que fue un error y que solo me quieres a mi lalala"

"De hecho… yo... ya no siento nada por ti"

Kurt se quedó quieto sin decir una sola palabra, Blaine no podía estar hablando en serio, seguro estaba jugando como otras veces que se decían que se odiaban y eso, pero terminaban haciendo el amor, así que de seguro jugaba.

"¿Blaine no estés jugando"

Al no ver que la mirada de Blaine cambiaba ,no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, trataba de hacerse creer que en verdad estaba bromeando pero pudo darse cuenta que no, que definitivamente, el moreno hablaba en serio.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde hace un tiempo"

"¿Por qué?"

Realmente era duro para el moreno decirle que ya no sentía nada por él, desde que vio a Eli por primera vez en el bar de scandals, cuando sus amigos los warblers lo habían invitado a pasar el rato ya que el estaba muy confundido cuando se enteró que kurt había quedado embarazado de él. Ese día estaba más que perdido, no podía creer que kurt estaba esperando un bebe, y no sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparado para ser padre, tenía demasiado miedo, de poder ser como su padre.

Por eso, mismo también sus amigos lo habían convencido de relajarse un poco y divertirse y olvidar por un momento la notica que kurt le había dado, el dudo por un momento pero accedió.

Eli, noto su mirada, lo convenció de contarle, Blaine al principio dudo, en decirle pero la mirada sincera de Eli, diciéndole que podía confiar en él, lo hizo asentir temeroso.

Comenzó a contarle el tipo de relación que tenía con el castaño, le contaba sus días en Dalton cuando se escapaba para poderlo ver, le decía porque decidió cambiarse, porque lo amaba demasiado. Los días en mackinley con kurt. Y luego le dijo la noticia que kurt le había dado.

Eli, por supuesto ya estaba enamorado de Blaine desde que lo veía visitar Dalton, cuando el caminaba por los pasillos a veces se detenía cuando lo veía conversar con algunos walblers, desde ese entonces Eli, ya se había interesado en Blaine.

A veces para saber un poco más del moreno, le preguntaba a Sebastián más sobre Blaine Warbler, al principio Sebastián no quería decirle nada pero poco a poco con un par de coqueteos con el castaño este accedió a contarle, y Eli definitivamente había quedado perdidamente enamorado de Blaine.

* * *

Blaine trato de acercarse a kurt, pero este negó levantando su mano, kurt puso una de sus manos sobre vientre mientras sollozaba en silencio, no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

"Vete de mi casa…"

"Kurt…"

"Vete…"

Blaine asintió caminando hacia a la puerta, abrió con rapidez y salió un poco preocupado.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine le había dicho que ya no sentía nada por él, ni siquiera lo dejo terminar la verdad es que no era necesario, dejar que hablara, lo único que podía hacer era encerrarse en su habitación ignorando los llamados de su padre. Y echarse a llorar como una maldita magdalena.

De pronto su mirada se detuvo al ver una pequeñas tijeras en la orillas de su escritorio, las miro por un buen rato antes de tomarlas y pasarlas por su vientre lentamente.

* * *

"Creo que terminamos" realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, no estaba seguro ya que kurt lo había corrido de su casa.

"Realmente no lo sé" fue lo único que dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de cooper.

"Tienes que ser un hombre, kurt espera a mi sobrino y a tu hijo así que vas a ir y decirle que estás confundido y que lo amas, y que este estúpido niño del cual te has encaprichado en un error" cooper dijo furioso levantándolo del living rápidamente para guiarlo a la salida de su departamento. Kurt trato de soltarse pero cooper era más fuerte que él, solo pudo sentir como era empujado.

"Y no regreses hasta que kurt venga contigo" y con eso cooper le cerró la puerta en la cara groseramente.

* * *

Blaine llevaba más de dos horas afuera de su casa, sentado en el maldito suelo, pensando que hacer, era más que obvio que no iba a pedirle disculpas a kurt ya había dejado claro que no sentía nada, lo único que no sabía que hacer era…, que su bebe no tenía la culpa de nada. Era obvio que él iba a ver por su hija.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, rodo los ojos aburridos, reviso la pantalla y cedió cuenta que era finn, se le hizo raro y más que finn supiera su número, solo pudo contestar.

"Blaine…"

"Si, Um… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Kurt trato de quitarse la vida."

* * *

Kurt no pudo evitar deja de llorar, mientras veía a Blaine arrodillado junto a él, acariciándole su vientre con delicadeza, para después encontrarse con esa horrible cicatriz, de la cual Blaine odiaba por que le hacía recordar cuando kurt trato de quitarse la vida junto con la de su bebe, él no quería perderlo, se había arrepentido estos malditos Años por haber lastimado a kurt y que este quisiera tratar de quitarse su vida, ahí fue cuando supo cuanto lo amaba pero lo mejor era separarse un poco de su lado, Termino la aventura con Eli, la cual le había traído demasiados problemas , y también se había enterado que se había metido con thad, se sintió traicionado ya que pensó que Eli en verdad lo quería decido olvidarlo, fue difícil hacerlo pero tenía que…, decidió, buscar a Elizabeth, él no sabía que la madre de Sam, Cameron tenia contacto con Elizabeth, soborno a Sam, y este término diciéndole donde estaba Elizabeth, cuando la encontró le conto todo lo que había pasado entre kurt y el, lo que le había hecho, y lo que kurt había hecho, Elizabeth por supuesto, no iba a dejar que kurt diera en adopción a su nieta, cuando kurt dio a luz a Melody, el castaño maldecida a la pequeña diciendo que era un maldito error haber dejado que la tuviera, Burt tenía en cierta culpa que kurt se comportara así, pues el mismo le había dicho al castaño que si no quería criar a la niña la dieran en adopción , por eso mismo Blaine había decido buscar a Elizabeth.

La castaña decidió adoptar a su propia nieta, sin que kurt y burt se enteran, claro poco después Blaine le dijo a burt que Elizabeth la había adoptado y había decidió llevársela a New York para darle una mejor vida fuera de Lima y de kurt.

Burt le hizo creer al castaño que una chica, había adoptado a Melody, y que había prometido cuidarla, a kurt ni siquiera le importo, el solo quería estar solo, después de lo que Blaine le había dicho los días que estaba de reposo en hospital lo había dejado demasiado triste.

"Necesitamos un tiempo separados, creo que es lo mejor"

Kurt solo asintió bajando su mirada, sin dejar de llorar.

"Hiciste lo que querías, diste en adopción a la niña, quien sabe con quién, no tengo la maldita idea, no quiero estar con alguien que no quiere a su propia hija"

"¡Esto es tu culpa!"

"¿Mi culpa?, no me culpes yo no fui quien decido ¡QUITARSE LA VIDA!, yo no fui…"

"¡Yo no fui quien te engaño, cuando estaba esperando a tu bebe!"

"Claro, sabía que sacarías eso, ya te lo dije estoy arrepentido, que más tengo que hacer?"

Blaine furioso tiro el florero que la estúpida de santana le había traído, a kurt decidió romperlo haciendo que se quebrarse en piso, asustando a kurt.

"Créeme que no quiero saber de ti" y con eso salió dando un maldito portazo dejando a un castaño llorando.

* * *

_**(Se acabaron los Flas Back)**_

"Kurt, todavía hay tiempo de olvidar todo y comenzar desde cero, mira que tu hija es una hermosa, el igual a ti, cada vez que la veo, pienso en ti, pienso como una familia ya no soy aquel chico que no le importaba nada, ahora he cambiado y lo estoy haciendo por ella, y por ti, quiero que hagamos una familia." Blaine lo beso con demasiada delicadeza que kurt correspondió igual atrayéndolo más a él, sin dejar de besarse.

Cuando se separaron un poco para poder respirar de aquel beso que se habían dado con demasiada urgencia, kurt apoyo su frente con la del moreno antes de decir…

"Quiero verla"

**Nota: Seeeeeeeeeeee, que tal vez todo este confuso, créame es el primer fic que hago así, de verdad sorry, espero que se hayan aclarado dudas de todos modos en el cap., que sigue se sabrá más cuando kurt vea a Melody, y cuando Se encuentre con Eli, sorry. Siento que no me quedo como esperaba pero ojala les haya gustado, me dicen(¿?)**

"_Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan. A un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tú seas de ese 13% que si comenta porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" –Autor Desconocido O.o_

* * *

_¡Espero sus Review!_

* * *

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos…_

_Klaine Anderson Hummel_


End file.
